Destined
by IHEARTSEELEYJBOOTH
Summary: If you are interested in reading a story about our favorite characters then please by all means read on.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story is for those of you who don't mind an alternate version of our favorite characters. And for those of you who live by the show's version, this may not be for you. I'm sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations. For those who can think outside the box I hope you enjoy it.

I'm not sure how long this will be so we will just take it chapter by chapter. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 1

"Bethany calls your brother down for dinner please!"

"Jaaarred, mom said come and eat!" She yelled through the house.

"Thank you Beth but I could have done that."

Shrugging her shoulders she said, "I told him before I came downstairs it was time for dinner.

"What is he up there doing?" I know it not homework keeping him busy." Said Edwin her father.

"He was on the phone with one of his loser friends."

Just as Edwin started to get up Jared came running into the kitchen "Sorry, I had an important call to make."

"Oh yeah? And what was so important?"

"Just some information I'm trying to get on something I saw new at school today."

Bethany was instantly on alert, her mind going over everything that happened at school that would have peaked her twins interest. A smile adoring her face she asked, "It wouldn't happened to be the new transfer student that you want to know about now would it?"

"Have you met her? What's her name?"

"She's in a few of my classes. Her name is Temperance Brennan. She prefers Bren. She is crazy smart. Hell I think she's smarter than the teachers."

"Bethany, language" her mother gently chided.

"Sorry mom"

"Anyway you might as well give up. She's way out of your league. Stick with those shallow flaky girls that make you seem smarter than you are."

"Shut up!"

"Hey enough of that." Said Edwin

"Did Seel get a chance to call back to let you know when he'll be home?"

"No not yet. He said when he finds out he would call when he gets more information."

What's he going to do when he gets out?"

"He's been taking some correspondence classes while overseas. So he's going to enroll in school. He thinks he has enough credits to start as a junior.

"That's cool." Said Jared

"I hope he come home soon" said Bethany

"I don't know why he wants to go into law enforcement. He put his life on the line every day in the army and not this. He should be focusing on a safer career."

"He's not a little boy anymore Mira. He's a grown man who knows what he wants."

"I just can't wait until Seel comes home. I miss him. Its been two years since he's been home."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mr. Booth went to see who it was. " Hello Angela. Come on in. Beth is still eating dinner."

"Thanks Mr. B."

Walking into the kitchen behind Mr. B greetings were exchanged and an offer extended by Mrs. B to join them for dinner, which Angela declined stating she grabbed something at the mall before she left work.

"Where do you want me to set up?"

"Lets work in the living room, it's more room. I'll just be a minute." Bethany replied to Angela.

"Hey Ange, what do you know about the new girl?" asked Jared

"Not much. Just that she's a transfer student and that she's in foster care."

"How did you find that out? It's not like its something that someone will be willing to tell right away." Said Bethany

"I have my sources." She turned and went into t he living room to set up their project for school.

Two weeks later Booth finally arrived home. Sine it was midday he surprised his mother who was home from work already. He wanted to surprise his father and siblings so he swore her to secrecy.

Standing outside the school dressed in army ranger fatigues, he waited for his brother and sister to emerge from the building.

First it was Jared who was throwing the ball around with his friends when he spotted his brother. Jared was so excited to see his big brother he forgot where he was as he threw his arms around Booth and engulfed him in a hug.

"Its good to see you man. I've missed you." Said Jared

"Its good to see you to little brother." Said Booth

Remembering he was standing out front of his school he quickly stepped back from his brother and did a quick sweep of his surroundings. Booth knew what he was doing and chuckled. He probably would have done the same thing.

"Okay here is my address and my phone number in case you get lost or plans change. Otherwise I'll see you at my house later." When Bren didn't answer right away, Bethany went to see what she was looking at when Angela walked up to them.

"Hey guys what's going on?"

Bren looked at Angela and then at Bethany and said, "I'll see you around 7, is that an appropriate time?"

"Yeah that's fine. I'll see you then."

Bren walked away after glancing in Booth's direction one more time.

"What's her problem?" asked Angela

"I don't know Ange, maybe because you broadcasted around the whole school she's a foster kid."

"How was I supposed to know it was a secret. And I only told a few people who asked me what I knew about her."

"The point is you shouldn't have known about it period. Your need to know everything is going to get you into trouble on day."

"Yeah but not today."

Looking around for Jared, she spotted him and Booth watching her. A grin spread across her face as she took Booth in and took off at a run jumping into her brothers' arms. He held her tightly as she cried.

"Hey…hey what's wrong?" Booth questioned softly

Shaking her head and sniffing she said, "Nothing I'm just glad you're finally home. I missed you!"

Smiling her kissed her temple and said, "I missed you to squirt."

"I'm to old for that name now!"

"Never!"

"Well hello handsome! Are you home for good?" Said Angela as she reached for hug to.

Booth had to pry her hands from around his neck as he said, "Hi Ange and yes I'm home for good."

"I'll be 18 in a couple of months." She said as she winked at him

"And you're still to young for me."

"Anyway, where are you headed now?"

"Back to the house. I want to be there when dad gets home."

"Where are you guys off to?" he asked

"Home." They said in union

Booth laughed, "Okay I'll see you at home."

"Sweetie your brother is so hot! I am so going to wear him down."

"Bye Ange see you tomorrow."

After discussing upcoming plans and avoiding certain topics the doorbell rang and Bethany ran to get it, "Oh that's Bren she yelled behind her we have some stuff to work on!"

"Whose Bren?"

"New girl at school. They have a lot of classes together."

"Hey Bren come on in. Would you like a snack or something to drink?"

"Water would be good."

"Mom, dad this is Temperance Brennan. She goes by Bren."

"Mr. & Mrs. Booth it's nice to meet you."

"Its nice to meet you as well Bren. Would you care to join us?"

"No thank you. I'm fine."

"Bren this is my older brother Seeley. He just came home from the army."

"Hi Bren."

"Hello"

"Bethany we should get started I have to catch the 9:10 bus in order to be home by curfew."

"Sure lets go."

"I can give you a lift home if you're worried about curfew?" said Booth

"No thank you."

Booth couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He discreetly watched her working and noticed she almost seemed sad. She didn't smile and she was very reserved. Her vocabulary much to advanced for a girl her age. At that moment she looked up and her eyes met his. He quickly looked away.

"So I'll see you in school tomorrow?" asked Bethany

"Yes thank you again for agreeing to partnering with me. Good night Mr. & Mrs. Booth.

"Good night Bren. You are welcome anytime sweetheart."

"Hey Bren call me when you get home."

"Why?"

"Because I just want to make sure you made it home safely. That's what friends do."

"Oh Okay. I can do that. Good night."

"Come on I'll walk you to the bus stop Bren."

"There's no need Seeley. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Without looking back she left in the direction of the bus stop.

"I'll be back. I'm going to walk with her anyway."

She knew he was there but she didn't acknowledge him. He knew she knew he was there because she began walking faster. He just kept his pace giving her the space she so desired.

NOTE: I think I'll stop there. What do you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brennan kept looking at her watch and realized she was going to be late after all. Her bus was running late.

"Come on Bren. Let me give you a ride home. You can still make curfew if we leave now."

Letting out a sign she knew he was right. "Well if you are sure you don't mind. I would greatly appreciate it."

"Naw come on."

Once they were inside of his truck he tried to start up a conversation with this beautiful young lady. "Have you lived around here long?"

"No I haven't actually. I just moved here. I will be attending college here as well."

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No"

"What do you um do in your spare time?"

"I don't really have a lot of spare time. I work after school and on the weekends."

"What do you do?"

"I went into the army right after high school. During my time I took classes where I could and now that my time is up I'll be going to school to get my degree."

"That's fascinating. In what field will you be pursuing?"

"I'm going into law enforcement. I want to become an FBI agent."

"How about you?"

"I'm going for a double major in anthropology and forensics."

"Have you already enrolled into college?"

" I actually begin in a couple of days. My paperwork took a little longer to process than what I had anticipated. I wanted to be back in time to start along with everyone else but I was assured I wasn't going to miss much just intro to the classes. I'm sure I can catch up."

"This is my house right here on the left. Thank you for the ride home you really didn't have to but thank you anyway." 

"It's no problem at all and your welcome."

She paused with her hand on the door handle before she turned around and looked at him, "Seeley I admire you for what you have done you know going into the service, serving your country and pursuing your dream. I hope everything works out the way you want it to."

With that she exited the truck and walked up to the front door. When she reached the door she looked over her shoulder and saw that he was still waiting. She smiled at him as she entered into the house.

He waited until he saw a light come on, one that he presumed was to her bedroom before he put the car into the gear and drove off.

When he got home his dad was sitting outside on the front porch drinking a beer. Booth walked up and sat down next to his dad. "She got home ok?"

"Yeah, she finally let me drive her."

"I'm glad your home son. Everyday I prayed we would never get that phone call. So umm when do you start classes?"

"I start in a couple of days. I'm going to the campus tomorrow to look around and get my schedule."

"You know your more than welcome to stay here until you graduate. There is no need to rush anything."

"I know dad but I just want my own place. I already have a job lined up, in fact I have to go and check in tomorrow. I have to get my schedule first so we can work around school."

"Well how about you give it a month or two to get your bearings and then you can start to look for an apartment?"

"I don't know dad." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Give your mother this son. You've been gone for a little over five years, two of those years she hasn't seen you and barely talked to you. Now you are talking about moving out as soon as you get home. Let her see you, get use to you being home. She needs this."

"Okay dad I'll give it at least two months."

"Thank you son. I'm going to turn in now. I have an early day tomorrow."

"Yeah I think I am to. I have a lot of running around to do tomorrow."

"Good night dad."

"Night son."

"Sweetie, how is it having that hunk of a brother of yours home? He has really built up some muscles."

"Angela can you stop thinking about boys for one minute?" 

"Your brother is not a boy. He is all 100% man."

"And to old for you. Isn't that what he's always telling you?"

"Hey Bren!" Bethany yelled across the way.

"Hi Bethany…Angela" she said was less emotion.

Angela just smiled a weak smile in her direction.

"Here Seeley said you left this in his truck last night. HE didn't know when you would need it so I said I'd give it to you this morning."

Taking the book from her friend she smiled and said, "Thanks, I thought I left it at your house last night. I didn't want to call back in case you were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb your parents so late."

"Naw its no problem they are use to calls coming in late. Angela has no regards to the time. She just calls whenever the mood strikes."

"Hey!" Angela pretended to look offended.

"Well I would like to think I'm more considerate than that. I have to stop at my locker on my way to class. Tell Seeley I said thanks and I'll see you in class."

"What was she doing at your house last night and what was she doing with Seeley?"

Rolling her eyes at her friends' jealous streak, "We were working on our assignment and he gave her a ride home since the bus was running late. She didn't want to be late for curfew."

"Why couldn't Jared or you have driven her home." 

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

A few months later and everyone had settled into a routine. Bethany was still juggling her friendship with Angela and Brennan. They learned to tolerate each other but they were not going to be the best of friends. The three were at the library studying when Angela decided that was a perfect time to grill Bethany about her date.

"So tell me everything! What's he like? Did you guys kiss? How is he? I bet he's as good as he looks. How did you get him to ask you out anyway?" She squealed with excitement.

"Angela please keep it down."

"I'm sorry I'm just busting at the seams here. Come on stop stalling and start dishing."

Bren stood up and went to go look for a book. She has had enough of Angela's badgering. While she was gone Booth came in and saw his sister and her friend sitting at the table.

"Hey do you mind hanging out for a little longer, I have to go and look for a book?"

"Go ahead I still have to finish up here."

"What are you doing with this book? Its from the college library."

"Oh that's Bren's. She's over in the stacks."

"How did she get this book from the college library? This is the book I needed, now I know who checked it out."

"She's always getting them. She said they are more informed than the ones the public library has."

"So Seeley would you mind dropping me off at home once we're done here?"

"No problem Ange. I'll be back in a minute Beth."

"He is so hot! And don't think I forgot you never answered any of my questions. I won't give up until I have all of the details."

"Hey what are you doing Bren?"

She had just returned to the table and began packing up her books and study materials. "I've done all I can do for today. I need some other books from the campus library. David is going to give me a ride over and then take me home. I'll talk to you later."

"Oh wait, my mom wanted me to ask you if you had any plans for Thanksgiving? We aren't doing anything special but your welcome to come over."

"Thanks but we are going to North Carolina for the holiday. Please thank her for considering me."

Just as Booth was getting ready to approach the girls he saw a boy walk up and put his arms around Bren and guide her out of the library.

"Who was that with Bren?"

"Oh just some guy that likes her. He's a freshman at the college."

"Why do you ask Seeley?" Angela asked

"Just asking Ange. You guys ready?"

"Yeah what's the rush?"

"I have a date tonight."

"Ok well come on we don't want to make you late for your date."

"I'm not ready to go home so you can just drop me off with Beth."

"Are you going to invite your girlfriend over for Thanksgiving?"

"She's not my girlfriend. We've just been hanging out and no I'm not inviting her over."

Once they arrived at the Booth residence Angela was back at her digging again. "Bethany why do you hang out with Bren so much?"

"She's nice Angela. You just need to give her a chance." 

"She doesn't seem to be that much fun. And she doesn't try to be nice to me."

"Wait have you told her about you and Will?"

"No I haven't and she hasn't asked."

A couple of hours later Bren and David was walking out of the movies with his arms slung around her shoulders and she was smiling at something he said, when Booth and his date almost walked into them as they are entering the movie theatre. "Bren what are you doing here?"

"Hi Seeley, I'm on a date. Seeley Booth this is David Boreanaz. David – Seeley Booth. He's one of Bethany's brothers."

"Hello David" Booth said with no emotions

"Seeley…haven't you seen you around campus?"

"You probably have."

His date pinched his arm for being left out. "Oh I'm sorry…Rebecca this is Bren and David."

"Its nice to meet you." Said Bren

"Yeah you to." Rebecca noticed the way Seeley looked at Bren when he first saw her.

"Well we should get going. Nice seeing you again."

As the couple walked away from Booth and Rebecca he said, " Wait Bren, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure. Excuse me for a minute David."

"I was in the library earlier picking up the girls when I saw you had the book on forensics. I was wondering when you are going to be finished with it?"

"Oh I have no academic use for it. I was just reading to gain more knowledge on the subject. I can return it tomorrow and then you can check it out. I hope I didn't hinder your studies in anyway."

"No you didn't hinder anything. We were just given the assignment and I wanted to get a head start."

"So you can meet me tomorrow at the library around 3?"

"Yeah I'll meet you there?"

"Good night Seeley." 

"Night Bren"

"Who is she another ex-girlfriend?" Rebecca asked snidely

"No she's like 17. She's one of my little sisters friends. Do you still want to go and see the movie or just stand out here and pout?"

"Whatever!" She said then she walked up to the front to get the tickets.

As time continued to pass Seeley and Bren continued to grow as friends. She continued to see David and he of course continued to see Rebecca. New Years Eve was fast approaching so he decided to have a little get together at his place. Bren and Bethany went over to help him decorate and set out refreshments and snacks. The girls left to go and get ready and agreed to meet back at the apartment around 9:30.

"Hi Booth"

"Hey Bren, David. Come on in."

"Bethany and Will are around here somewhere. You know where everything is so have fun."

"Thanks"

"Hey you made it!"

"Yes. I didn't know so many people were going to be here."

"Will you want to grab a drink?" asked David

"Yeah sure. Would you ladies like something to drink?"

"Yes thank you."

"Come on Bren let's dance!"

Laughing they started dancing on Booths makeshift dance floor. Bren and Bethany were having a good time. After they finished dancing they met up with their dates and enjoyed the rest of the evening. Everyone partnered up with their dates and joined in counting down to midnight.

"..2. Happy New Year!"

David picked Bren up and brought her down to his lips, "Happy New Year beautiful."

"Happy New Year David!" She said just as he brought his lips to hers. Just as they parted she noticed Booth watching them and she mouthed Happy New Year to him. He gave her a slight head nod before he turned back to his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Review from "Guest": This story it's so good! Can you tell us how old are Booth, Bethany, Jared and Angela?

Yes, in this story Booth is five years older than his siblings. Booth is 23, BD May 16th, Bethany/Jared are 17 BD March 22nd, Brennan is also 17, BD February 14th, and Angela celebrated her 18th bd in Paris during Christmas/New Years break on December 27th. (Thank you for your kind review and I hope you continue to read this story as it unfolds.)

Chapter 3

Angela was in Bethany's room waiting for her to finish her shower when she noticed all of the pictures of Bren and Bethany. So when her friend came into her room already dressed and brushing her hair she asked, "You and Bren spent a lot of time together over the Christmas/New Years break huh?"

"Yeah well David and Will gets along fairly well and we all hung out sometime."

"Where was this picture taken?" She held up a picture of the four of them with ridiculous glittered hats on.

Looking over her shoulder at the picture Bethany laughed and said, "Oh that was at Seeley's New Years party. He took the picture of us as reminder that it's okay to take a break from being so serious and just to have fun."

"Are you almost ready?" Angela asked impatiently

"Yeah I'm ready let's go."

"Mom…dad we're leaving now!"

"Ok sweetheart. You girls be careful now. And Beth drive safely please."

"I will dad. Stop worrying."

"Are you picking Bren up or is she meeting you there?"

"No I'm picking her up. She doesn't get her license until this week."

"I'll be right back." Bethany said as she climbed out of the car and walked up to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door.

"Bethany, come on in Bren will be down in a minute."

"Thank you Mrs. Miller. How are you today?"

"I'm doing well dear. Thank you for asking."

"Hey Bethany!"

"Hey Bren, you look great!"

"Thank you"

"Mrs. Miller we're leaving now and I have my keys. If it's close to curfew do you mind if spent the night at Bethany's?"

"That's fine dear. Let's just plan on you staying there unless you decide to come home."

Hugging her foster mother and grabbing her hat, coat and gloves they left the house. "I have to say you have the coolest foster parents. Do they still want to buy you your first car?"

"Yeah but I told them I have money saved up and they said no its something they would like to do."

"Hello Angela" she said as she got into the car.

"Yeah Hi Bren. I'm actually surprised your hanging out with us. I just figured you would rather be at the library or something boring."

"Well it just goes to show how little you know about me."

"Bren did you get a chance to talk to David about the Valentines Day dance?"

"Yeah he put in a request for the night off. I'm suppose to let him know what color my dress is so that he can match it."

"I hope we find dresses today. Mrs. Miller rented a limo if you and Will like to ride with us."

"I'll talk to him and let you know."

"Ange are you going with Jack?"

"Yeah and I found my dress when I was on vacation in Paris with my dad. I just need to buy a new bra. The dress is off the shoulder and low cut in the back so I need an adjustable bra so the straps won't show."

"So Bren have you and David done the deed yet?" asked Angela

"I don't believe what goes on between David and myself is any of your business."

"Don't get so touchy. Its' just girl talk don't you have any girlfriends other than Bethany that you hang out with?"

"Again whatever goes on between David and myself is none of your business."

Arriving at the mall Bren saw a long time friend that she hasn't seen in a long time.

"Brennan how are you?"

Hugging her friend she smiled and said, "I'm doing well. How is everything going with you?"

"I'm good. I miss you a lot though. I didn't know what happened when you left. One day you were at school and the next thing I knew you were gone."

'I was moved to a new house and a different school in another district. This is my friend Bethany and her friend Angela."

Bethany eyebrow rose at the introduction but she decided to leave it alone for now.

"This is a really good friend of mine, Emily and this is her sister Zooey."

"Hi it's nice to meet you both."

"What was it like to be friends with someone who knows it all?" asked Angela

Emily looked at Bren and raised her brow as she said, _"Ella no es tu persona favorite,¿no?"_

" _No no me gusto ella. Ella es_ _. Ella es insistente….intrusiva_." Said Bren

They started laughing at the confused looks on the other girl's faces. After promising to stay in touch they parted ways.

Bethany looped her arm through Brennan's and whispered, "What was that all about? You know the Spanish?"

"She just asked me a question and I answered it. How about we look in here?" She decided to change the topic to the purpose of them coming out in the first place.

"So Ange, tell me how did you celebrate your birthday? Oh Bren you should try this one on." She said handing her a red dress.

Looking through the dresses Angela signed, "The same thing we do every year, he takes me shopping, we go to dinner and then we go to an art gallery. I would have preferred to stay here this year but he had already made plans. But next year he said I can decide what I want to do."

Coming out of the dressing room with the long red dress in her arms Bren stated, "I didn't like it. I think I'm going to dress this one." She picked up a beautiful deep purple dress that accented her natural curves and fell just below the knee.

"Oh my God you look gorgeous! You have to get that one!"

"Thank you Bethany. I think I will."

"Ange isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah it suits her."

Bren rolled her eyes and asked Bethany if she decided on the two dresses that she was carrying. After the girls deliberated on the dresses, She finally picked a dress on they proceeded to leave the store. On the way to Victoria Secrets, Angela asked, "Why is your foster family getting you a limo for a silly high school dance?"

"I didn't ask." Even Bethany noticed she was evasive by that response.

Once their final selections were made they headed to the food court for something to eat.

"Brennan I was hoping you would still be here. Since I won't get a chance to see you on your birthday, I brought you this. Happy Birthday!" She said as she handed her a gift bag from Books A Million.

"Thank you Emily but it's not my birthday yet! Do you want me to open it now or wait?"

"No silly open it now!"

"She opened the bag and realized it was two books by her favorite authors and a very nice pen set with red hearts all over it to commensurate Valentine's Day. And a writing journal."

Chocked up but trying not to show it she stood up and threw arms around her friend, "thank you Em. I love it."

"You do still write don't you?" She hoped the journal was acceptable.

"Yes I do. I'm surprised you remember that."

"How could I forget there wasn't a day that went by that you weren't carrying a journal of some sort."

"Well I'm just glad you were still here. We have to get going but now that we've found each other let's keep in touch."

"I would like that. And thank you again for the gifts."

Watching her friend leave she turned back around to the two sitting at the table with their mouths hanging open. "Temperance Brennan when is your birthday and why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't tell you because I don't celebrate my birthday. It's just another day as far as I'm concerned. Now let's eat. I promised Mrs. Miller I would be home early today."

Bethany knew there was a story behind that but she choose to let it go for now. Angela however had other plans. "So Brennan? Why keep such an important day to yourself? Your other friend knew but you didn't think to share with the rest of us?"

"What does it matter to you what I share anyway Angela. You're the school gossip I'm pretty sure if you really wanted to know you would find out. After all nothing is safe from you is it?"

"Hey what is your problem? I have been nothing but nice to you since you came here."

Standing and gathering her coat she turned to Bethany. "Thank you for including me in your girls day but I think I'm going to get a cab back. I'm done here anyway. I will call you later." Without waiting for a response she turned and walked away.

"Angela what the hell was that all about?" Bethany asked angrily

"ME?"

"Really Beth? I mean come on. What do we really know about her anyway. She never talks about herself."

"I don't need to know about her past in order to be her friend. Sometimes you need to learn to back the hell off."

"Don't get mad at me, I'm not the one keeping secrets from my friends."

"That's because you can't keep a secret."

"Hey you two?" said Booth as he sat down across from his sister and her friend and grabbed one of her fries.

"Just shopping for the dance. What are you doing her?"

I came to pick up a few things I needed. Where is Bren? She's not hanging out with you guys?"

"She left already. Seeley, you and Bren talk from time to time did she mention anything to you about her birthday?"

Grabbing another fry he said, "No she doesn't talk about her past. We just mostly talk about school. She's very smart."

"Why when is her birthday?"

"Apparently its soon. We ran into a friend of hers earlier and then we went shopping. We had just sat down to eat when her friend came up to her and gave her some birthday presents she picked up while she was here."

"Angela kept probing and she got upset and left."

"Well there must be a reason she doesn't want to talk about it. Just give her some space and when she's ready she's clue you in."

A/N: _Ella no es tu persona favorite,¿no?_ translates to: _She's not one of your favorite people is she?_

 _No,no me gusta ella. Ella es insistente….intrusiva. translates to: No I don't like her. She is to pushy….instrusive._

 _Please forgive me if my Spanish is a little off._

 _Happy New Years to you from my family to yours._


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over the next three weeks Booth and Bren had started to grow closer as friends. She opened up to him about some of her past. He shared with her some of his experiences he endured while in the army. He's learned that her parents and eventually her brother abandoned her. He's learned that she's been in 10 different foster homes since she was 13. He confided in her about some of toughest sniper kills. Neither judged the other or viewed each other as damaged. He admired how strong she has been trough all of this. He was thankful for the Millers. They took her in and treat her as if she was their own. They are an elderly couple that was never able to have kids of their own. This is the first time they have fostered a child and fell in love with her. She told Booth this is one of the better homes she has had. There use to be nights when she couldn't sleep at all. Fearful of what her foster fathers or brothers would do. He admired her courage for pushing forward. She admired his persistence to go after his dreams and not let anything prevent him from achieving them.

"Hello"

"Hi Bren, do you think you can stop by around 7 tonight?"

"Yeah I get off at 6:30 so I can by there by 7. Is something wrong?"

"No just something I want o go over with you?"

"Okay then I'll see you at 7."

Booth had just finished setting the food on the table when she knocked on the door.

"Doors open. Come on in." He yelled as he finished setting everything up.

"Booth?" She started calling him by his last night because he told her he liked being called by his last name verses his first name. Another thing she learned about him during their many private talks.

"In the living room, come on in. I hope you don't mind. I have dinner for us."

"Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"No I told you about your impatience! Please have a seat and eat. I promise I'll get to the reason I called you. What would you like to drink?"

"A beer will be nice."

"Funny…that was fumy. I am not give alcohol to a minor. I'll bring you a root beer. You can pretend its beer."

She rolled her eyes at his comment as she sat on the couch and picked threw the food. When Booth came back in with their drinks she had already started eating. He sat down next to her and fixed his plate. Halfway through their meal he reached over on the side table and picked up a paper and handed it to her.

"Booth this is great! I knew you could do it." She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek just as he turned his head and their lips met. It didn't go unnoticed by Booth that she didn't pull away. So he applied just a little more pressure and slanted his mouth over hers.

The kiss took on a life of its own, it grew intense and passionate. He was gentle but firm. His hands went into her hair as he pulled her closer to his body. She pushed him back against the couch as she straddled his thighs. Their tongues clashed and caressed the other. His left hand went under her shirt and he rubbed her back as he caressed her body. She could feel him getting harder under her body.

Fortunately, for them the need for air brought them back to reality. Bren laid her forehead against his her eyes still closed as she tried to control her breathing and her hormones. She has never been kissed like this before. She was scared to open her eyes, scared of what she would see.

He however couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her red swollen kissed lips, her flushed skin. He wanted so much more but he knew he couldn't go there with her. She was his little sisters best friend. She was still in high school and he was a junior in college.

While her eyes were still closed he chanced a quick peck to her lips before she pulled away and sat up.

He tried to discreetly readjust himself because now he was sporting a painful hard on. "This can't go any further Bren." He said sadly

"I know."

"Please tell me this won't affect our friendship. We need to talk about this."

"No we don't. There isn't anything to talk about. It was just a kiss its not like we had sex." She hoped she sounded more convinced than she felt.

"As she slide off of his lap she said, "I think it's best if we called it a night."

"Bren let me take you home. Please!... I don't want you out walking along tonight."

"Booth its fine really. I won't be walking anyway actually. The Millers brought me a car. I drove it over here tonight so that you could see it."

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

She turned away from him and walked towards his front door. Booth watched her go and was reminded of his painful erection when his cock twitched behind his jeans. What was he going to do about his desire for this girl.

"Wow! Bren they brought you a convertible Mercedes?"

Yeah it was sitting in the driveway when I came home from school today."

"This thing is awesome!"

"Thank you." Bren watched Booth walk around the car.

"Well congratulations again. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks again for your help. I couldn't have done it without you."

Bren went to walk to the drivers' side of her car when Booth reached out and grabbed her hand, "Is it going to be awkward now…you know between us? Are you still going to be able to tutor me or would you rather I found someone on campus?"

"We're fine Booth. I'll call you in a day or two to set up a schedule. Good night Booth."

"Good night Bren."

Bren quietly entered the house and quickly made her way up to her room. She went inside and began her nighttime routines. After showering she stood in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped around her body brushing her hair when she saw the purplish raspberry mark on her left breast. She ran her hand across it thinking back to when she felt Booth put his mouth on her skin and started sucking it into his mouth then ran the tip of his tongue over it to sooth the sting.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the beeping of her cell phone alerting her of an incoming text message.

 _SB: I just wanted to make sure that you made it home ok!_

 _TB: Just got out of the shower and now I'm ready to get into bed!_

 _SB: Your killing me. Those of images I didn't need tonight!_

 _TB: Sorry didn't know I was so repulsive. Won't happen again._

 _SB: What the hell! Is that what you thought?_

 _He was met by silence. He couldn't believe this is what she thought."_

 _SB: I know I wasn't the only one who felt the effects of that kiss._

 _SB: For the record I haven't been that fuckin hard for anybody before you. That doesn't say repulsive to me._

 _SB: Temperance?_

 _TB: We're not talking about this. Like you said it can't happen. Thank you for checking up on me but as you can see I made it home safely. Good night._

Booth laid in his bed and thought about what happened earlier tonight with Bren. He wanted her like he never wanted anybody before. He could feel the weight of her body on top of his. Her arms around his neck, her hands running through his hair, the way her tongue battled with his. He was hard as ever again. He reached down and took his cock into his hands and stroking his long thick shaft. He could hear her moans and signs in his head. He started moaning and groaning at the pleasure he was bringing himself thinking of her, her body and what she was doing to his body. As he was getting quicker, his legs started jerking and his body lifting off the bed as his breathing grew rapid as he exploded with her name on his lips. He felt drained. He went into his bathroom to clean up and then went back to bed where he fell into a restless sleep.

Booth and Bren were doing their best to avoid each other. David and Bren were meeting some of their friends at the diner for lunch when Booth came in with the new transfer student Camille. She saw them come in the diner and head over to the counter. She didn't know who this other woman was or why she didn't like seeing them together.

"Hey Beth, what happened with that Rebecca chick your brother was dating?" ask David

"They broke up some time ago. She was just about partying and having a good time. That's not his girlfriend. She transferred here from some school in Arizona I think. I met her a couple of times over at his place. She's nice enough I guess."

"I have to get going. I told Mrs. Miller I would be home for dinner."

"Hey Bren will you still be able to go shopping with me tomorrow after school?" Bethany yelled across the diner

"Yeah, I'll meet you at your house after my last class." As she turned around towards the door her eyes met Booth and he smiled at her. She nodded back as she noticed Camille put her hand on his thigh to bring his attention back to her.

Today was the Booth twins 18th birthday. They had agreed to have a shared party, which is something they haven't done since they were in elementary school. Bren and Angela came over to help set up and get ready for their friends big day. Bren had made a couple of trays of macaroni and cheese, spinach dip, and a salad, which Mrs. Miller agreed to bring with her when she came.

As the guest started arriving, Mrs. Miller called Bren to come and help bring the food in. As she was walking to the car, Booth and Camille were walking up the driveway. "Hey your not leaving already are you?"

"What? No! I'm going to help Mrs. Miller bring in the food I made for the party."

"Oh ok. Camille go-ahead inside and I'll help Bren and Mrs. Miller. I'll be right in."

She looked a little weary about this but agreed. With a tight smile in Bren direction she put her hand on Booth chest and said, "Sure Seeley."

With a roll of her eyes she made her way to the car and started packing stuff up to take. "Here why don't you take the salad and I think we can manage the rest." Booth told Mrs. Miller.

She smiled at him and said, "Thanks dear. Your always so thoughtful."

"I can manage everything else if you can just grab the two trays of mac and cheese."

"Hey" He said as he reached out and grabbed her hand, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you. I gave you my schedule of availability. You're the one that was to busy with your new girlfriend."

"She isn't my new girlfriend. We are just friends Bren. When I call you and ask if we can get together you always tell me your busy."

"Obviously I'm going to be busy if you call me when I've clearly stated I'm unavailable."

"I miss you Bren."

"Can we talk later? We have to get the food inside and your girlfriend is on her way back over here."

Booth hesitantly took a step back. He hadn't realized how close they were standing together. Whenever he's around her its like she's a magnet and he's drawn to her.

"Promise you'll make time to talk?"

"I promise."

"I thought I would come and see if you guys needed any help." Cam said with a false smile on her face.

"Thanks but no your assistance isn't needed." Said Bren as she walked off with the two big bowls in her hands.

During the party, Angela noticed how close Bren and Booth were standing when they were talking to Bethany. And she noticed the scowl on Camille's face when she saw them.

"So Camille, how long have you been dating our Seeley?"

"Oh we are just friends. Its not for my lack of trying though." She signed wondering what was going on with this young girl and the man she wanted.

"So what are you guys going to do after graduation? You only have a two months left."

"I am going to DC for an internship at the Jeffersonian for the summer. Mr. & Mrs. Miller and I went down last weekend and looked at apartments for me while I'm there."

"Are you going to be staying there alone or is David going with you?" ask Booth

"David and I broke up recently. So I'll be going down alone. But even if we were still a couple I would still be going alone. He's going to move to California. He wants to pursue a career in acting."

"Is he seriously not going to finish college just so he can act?"

"He said he's transferring to a school there where he can get his degree while he pursue his dream of being on the big screen as he says." Bren said as she finger quoted the words "big screen."

"As you know I'll be staying here but I'm trying to talk mom and dad into letting me go down and stay with Bren for at least a month while she's there."

"Two teenage girls in DC alone. I don't think so. I'm surprised they are letting Bren go."

"What is Angela going to do?"

"She's going to Texas to visit family for a while and then he and her dad are going to Paris for a month. She invited me to go along but I don't think I want to spend a month is Paris."

While Angela and Camille sat and talked they both secretly kept their eyes on Bren and Booth, both noticing how much closer they drifted to each other. They were a little taken back when Bren took his bottle of beer out of his hand and took a swig. "Hey give me that you're not old enough to drink."

"I don't know how you can drink that. Its awful."

"Its an acquired taste sweetheart."

"Whatever. I think I'm going to go over and challenge your pops in a game of dominos."

He grabbed her hand when she went to walk by and said, "Good luck with that. He's reigning champ you know."

She smiled at him as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hey Pops!" She said as she leaned down and kissed the old man on his cheek.

"Hey there baby girl! What are you up to?"

"Not much just wanted to know if you were up to a game of dominos."

"How can I refuse an offer like that. Pull up a seat and get ready to get beat. Shrimp should have warmed you. No one has beaten me yet."

"That's what he tells me. But then you've never had an opponent as worthy as myself."

He smiled knowingly. She already knew who shrimp was without him explaining it. He has been watching those two all day. It's obvious something is going on between them. He was definitely going to have a conversation with his grandson when time permits.

The party was winding down and guests were leaving. Just some of their friends remained hanging out in the house. The air was to cool to stay outside. He watched her as she said her good byes and started walking towards the front door. He excused himself from his conversation with Camille and his grandfather. She saw him walking in the direction of the young pretty girl. She started to go but Hank Booth's grandfather put his hand on top of hers, "Oh he'll be right back dear, have a seat and keep an old man company!"

"I thought I would walk you out to your car. It's pretty late you know."

"Booth I can take care of myself. You can go back inside and join the others."

"Stop being so stubborn. Come on." He put his arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the house.

"Can you come over tomorrow and help me prepare for finals?"

"How about we meet at the library? Say about 1."

"The library it is but lets say at 10, then depending where we are we can break for lunch then meet back up at 1."

"I could be amendable to that if it means that you will be having lunch with me."

"We'll see how it goes. Don't be late Booth."

He stepped closer to her and gently kissed her on her lips. I'll see you then and I'll be on time. He opened the door for her and ushered her into her car and closed the door.

"Drive carefully.

She was to shocked to speak. She still had her fingers up to her lips when he turned around and looked at her over her shoulder and winked at her.


	5. Chapter 4 - Revised

_A/N: It was brought to my attention that I re-posted chapter 2 instead of the intended chapter below. Please accept my apologies and I hope you enjoy. Again, thank you to the reader that pointed out my error._

Chapter 4

A couple of days later Booth found Bren at the library. "Hi do you mind if I have a seat?"

"No of course not. Are you meeting Bethany here?"

"No I was hoping to run into you." Noticing the confused look on her face he continued. "I need your assistance with something and I'm willing to pay you of course."

"What exactly do you need my help with?"

"I am struggling in my anatomy class. I was wondering if you would be willing to tutor me?"

"Bethany says your crazy smart when it comes to this stuff. I need to pass this course so I can get the credit."

"Sure I would need to see some of your work so I'll know what to focus on the most and work up a study plan for you."

"Ok cool how about you drop by my place and we can go over everything and come up with a schedule and discuss your fee?"

"I have to finish up here first but I'll be free to drop by around 6 if that's ok with you?"

"Yeah that's great. So I'll see you then."

Booth had just set his books on the living room table when he heard his doorbell. Opening his door he found a slightly wet Bren standing there. "Come on in. What happened?"

"I apologize for getting your floor wet. Right after I got off the bus it started raining. I didn't have any other choice but to walk the rest of the way in the rain."

"Come on let me get you a towel and you can put on one of my sweatshirts. It may be a little big on you but its warm."

After Bren had changed and sat in his living room he came out and gave her a pair of his socks, "Here put these on and give me yours and your shoes, I'll throw them in the dryer."

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine." 

"Bren come on. Stop being stubborn and let me do this. You wouldn't be wet if you weren't coming over to help me out. Now either you give them to me or I'll just take them off of you myself."

She looked at him with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you telling me what to do now I said I was fine."

Booth cut her off as he reached down and grabbed her feet and took off her shoes and socks and threw the clean dry pair to her and said, "Like I said put those on while I dry these. Oh and for the record, I heard that little speech from you once before. I got the memo."

When he came back out in the living room she was sitting with her arms folded across her chest and the socks were sitting where they landed when he threw them at her. "Do you need help putting those on?"

"I need all of your graded papers and a copy of your syllabus."

"Yes ma'am" Booth chuckled at her seriousness.

"Now what is your going rate?"

"$15.00 an hour. We can discuss availability once I've had a chance to look over this paperwork."

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" asked Booth

"Can I really stop you?"

"You don't have to answer."

"What's the question?" 

"Why forensic anthropology?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean that's kind of gruesome. What was so appealing about it that interest you so much. I mean every time I see you in the library your study the college books and looking stuff up and you haven't even finished high school yet?"

Without looking up she said, "It is something that I can do that will make a difference. There are families out there that need answers and I can help them get that."

Booth reached over and laid his hand on top of hers, "Do you need answers to Bren?" He asked softly

"Why do you care?" She didn't mean to say that out loud.

"I shouldn't care but I do. There are times when you look so sad, closed off even to your friends. I won't push you to talk if you don't want to. Just know that I am here to listen and I promise I won't judge."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I just need a few minutes to look over this material so we can come up with a suitable study guide."

"Sure, I have some things I can be doing in the other room just call me when you're ready."

When she knew she was alone in the room she let a few tears fall before she discreetly wiped them away.

After formulating a plan she began writing up the outline that was to be followed by Booth. "Seeley can you come in here please?" She yelled into the other room

He walked in and saw her furiously writing in a notebook. So he quietly sat down and waited for her to begin. "Ok we have a lot of work do to in three weeks. I have made an outline of the material that we need to cover and my dates and times of availability. I know that you work and are going to school. So if you can check your schedule against mine and let me know what days and times work for you. In addition to the work your professor will be assigning I will also give you some course work to complete, this will help you understand the material your professor is going over in more detail.

Booth took the notebook and laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So if I do all of this I'll pass the class?"

"Yes that is why you came to me for help isn't?"

"Yeah ok. I can do that."

"Good here is my number. Call me when you have your schedule so we can begin. You don't have much time so the sooner we get started the better your chances will be."

"Well are you busy now? I know its short notice but we are both here."

"Now is fine with me if you don't have any thing else to do."

"Nope let's get started."

The girls were standing at the locker when Angela walked up to them and said, "Bren I saw you and Seeley coming out of his apartment the other day what was that all about?"

"Nothing"

"Bethany, The limo will be picking David and I up around 7:00. Mrs. Miller said she wanted to get pictures. She wanted me to ask you if it would be okay with your parents if they came over to take pictures of all of us before we leave."

"That will be great. My parents won't mind. Are you sure we can't pitch in for the limo?"

"No it's already paid for. I told her that we didn't need a limo but she insisted."

The Millers and the Booths stood taking numerous pictures of the girls with their dates and the girls by themselves. Booth stood in the background watching them and wondering where the time went. His little sister was going to be 18 soon and she's dating. Then there is one of her best friends, beautiful, intelligent, funny, down to earth, mysterious. He knew deep down he was attracted to her but after all she was only 17. She had a boyfriend and she didn't see him that way. He knew he could have gotten a college tutor but he just wanted to find ways to spend time with her without creeping her out.

Bethany calling his name brought him back to the present. He walked over to hug his sister and told her to have a good time but not to good of a time. He told the guys, that both girls better come back the same way the left. He also hugged Bren and told her she looked breathtaking. She blushed at the compliment and thanked him.

After the limo left he excused himself and went home. She maybe off tonight but he still had a lot of work to do.

Once they arrived at the dance everyone turned to look at the two couples walking in laughing at something David and Will were talking about. It was Angela and her date that made them realize they were being watched. "Wow Bren you really clean up well!"

It was Jared who decided to save them. "Hey is this a dance or what? Behave Ange!"

The music came back on and everybody went back to dancing and mingling with their friends.

Halfway though the dance, Angela walked up on stage and grabbed the mic. "Excuse me everyone, first I want to wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day. AND I would like for all to join me in wishing Temperance Brennan a Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday Bren! I don't know why you tried to keep it a secret but as you know all secrets come out in the light."

David felt her tense up in his arms when Angela mentioned it was her birthday. "Why didn't you tell me today was your birthday? I would have brought you a gift."

"There is no need for that David. I don't celebrate my birthday. Just let it go."

Angela walked over to where David and Bren were standing, "Happy Birthday Sweetie!"

Bethany and Will started over towards the group when they heard Bren talking to Angela, "You had no right to do that. If I wanted it known I would have told people myself. Why isn't anything off limits to you? Do you really have to be in everybody's business? Is it that you really dredge your life so much that you find pleasure in meddling in someone's life. Bethany may not mind you picking and probing into her personal life but I do. "

"Come on Bren lets dance."

"No I need some air. I'll going to just step outside for a minute. I'll be back."

Bren walked towards the exit. "I'll go and talk to her." She told David. She then turned to Angela, "I told you that your need to know everything was going to get you in trouble."

"Bren, I'm so sorry that Angela did that. Are you okay?" asked Bethany

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Why didn't you want us to know it was your birthday? Is that why the Millers got you the limo?"

"I would rather not talk about it."

"Okay but when your ready to talk I'll be here for you. That's what friends do and we are friends."

"Come on you have a handsome guy that is worried about you inside." Looping her arm through Brens' she guided her back inside.

A few days later, Bren and Booth were sitting in his living room and she was grading the work he had completed.

"I heard about what happened at the dance. Happy belated birthday by the way."

"Thank you." She kept her eyes on his paper.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? I thought you finally saw all of us as your friends."

She sat the pen down and looked up at him. "I don't celebrate my birthday. Period."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah"

"Tell me why you don't celebrate your birthday."

"One day maybe. Just not today ok?"

"Ok"

"Then maybe you can tell me why you didn't tell Bethany?"

"Bethany was the first person to befriend me when I came here. She's a wonderful person. I don't understand why she lets Angela walk all over her. I still don't know what to share with her that won't get back to Angela. That girl tells everything she knows. I'm a private person. I don't like my life broadcasted to everyone."

"So you don't fully trust Bethany because of her friendship with Angela?"

"Yes"

"If you confide in Bethany she won't betray your trust. Her and Angela have been friends since elementary school. They have been through a lot. Just give her a chance and I promise you won't regret it. Bethany thinks a lot of you Brennan. She values your friendship."

"Thank you."

"Booth your doing very well grasping the material I've been giving you. Keep this up and you will pass your class with no problem.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I can't believe we are graduating high school in a one week! ONE WEEK! I can't wait. I'm so excited! Aren't you excited Bren!"

Looking up at her friend for the first time all she could do was smile. "Yes I have to say I am pretty excited. What do you think about this dress?"

"I like it. Try it on." Said Bren

"So Bren everyone is having graduation parties why aren't you having one?"

"The Millers have already done so much for me Angela I couldn't ask them to throw a party for me as well."

"The way I see it the money that they get from the state would take care of that."

"I'm 18 Angela they don't get any money from the state. Knowing this they brought me a car for my birthday with their own money. They are also leasing me an apartment in DC for the summer. They have done more for me than anyone I know. I won't take advantage of their generosity. Excuse me I'm going to try this on."

"It's been a whole year Ange, why are you still so hard on her? She hasn't done anything to you."

"Have you noticed how close her and Seeley are? And why does she call him Booth? Nobody calls him that."

"Your jealous! She is just helping him with a class at school. They have spent a lot of time together and they are friends. And just in case you haven't noticed everybody calls him Booth. Except family and girls trying to be more. When you guys first met he told you to call him Booth but you refuse and call him by his name every chance you get. Have you ever thought you're not close to him because he finds you to be annoying?"

"Hey I am not annoying."

"So what do you guys think of this one? Is it to much?"

"Nope its perfect. I love it. We should all wear the same dress."

"That's fine by me." Said Bren

"I'm a unique individual and I don't want to be dressed like someone else. That's totally middle school." Said Angela

"Well then Bren and I will be totally middle school." Bethany went and found a dress to match Bren's.

The girls were sitting around eating ice cream and just killing time before they had to get home. "I wish you were still in town for Seeley's birthday party. I am going to miss you. Why are you leaving so soon after graduation anyway?"

"I wish I could attend his party as well but I want to familiarize myself with the museum before I start. And I want to do some sight seeing as well. Once I start Dr. Goodman the administrator of the facility said that I would have little time too much after I first start. Have you been shopping for his present yet?"

"I brought him a few things over the past few weeks but nothing major yet. Jared and I were talking about going in a big present for him since he brought us both big presents for our birthdays."

"I'm going to give Seeley a painting of myself so that he doesn't forget about me when I go away this summer." Said Angela

"Wow! I can't believe you." Said Bethany

"What?"

"Nothing"

"How about you Bren? Did you get Seeley a gift yet?" Asked Angela

"I have a few ideas but no I haven't brought anything."

A week later graduation came and went. They all went over to Angela's for her grand graduation party. The next day Bren went over to Seeley's apartment to give him his birthday present since she was going to be gone when the day actually arrived.

"Hey Bren come on in?" His hair was wet and he wasn't wearing a shirt and he had on sweat pants that hung low on his waist.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting?"

"Oh no! I just got out of the shower I went to the gym earlier. Get in here." He laughed as he pulled her through the door.

He grabbed a t-shirt out of the laundry basket sitting in his living room. "I won't stay long but I wanted to drop off your birthday present before I leave." Nervously she handed him the whimsical wrapped present.

"Aww Bren you didn't have to get me a present. Thank you." He took it from her hands and shook it.

She laughed at him for his childish antics and said, "I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. I just hope you like it."

He sat down next to her on the couch and started ripping the paper off like a kid at Christmas. When his gift finally came into view his eyes widened and his grin was so huge it was laughable.

"Really! You remembered me talking about this? I have been looking everywhere for one of these phones. Bren I love it." He grabbed her and brought her into his arms and planted his lips on hers. She was shocked at first but gave into it. Booth nibbled on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and heard her moan. Gently he laid her down on the couch as their tongues continued to battle and their hands roamed each other's bodies. Suddenly there was a soft knock at his front door.

Booth pulled back and laid his forehead on hers. "That was amazing. Can you get the door for me while I go in the back and get myself under control?"

Clearing her throat she smiled and said, "Sure!"

They parted and he went into the direction of his bedroom but stopped at the end of the hall, "Bren we need to talk after who ever that is leaves ok?"

She nodded her head and went to answer his door. Unlocking the door she pulled it open…

"Would you like a preview of your birthday present?" Said Cam with a smile on her face. Once she realized who opened the door her smile turned to a harsh glare.

Bren opened the door to Cam who was standing in Booth's door with a short spring trench coat on revealing a red and black lace push up bra and red and black lace high cut bikini panties and red bottom heels.

"Hey Bren who was at the door." He walked up behind her and found Cam standing in his door way with her coat pushed behind her and her hands on her hips revealing her bra and panties.

"Um what's going on?"

"I have to go. I'm glad you liked your gift. Have a Happy Birthday Booth and enjoy your party. I'll see you in a few months." She walked around Cam and left.

Booth ran after her before she could enter the elevator. "Please don't go! I want us to sit down and talk, maybe order some food. Just come back inside please."

The elevator arrived on their floor as the doors were opening she turned to him and said, "I'm sorry I should have just left it with Bethany. I shouldn't have come here. You better go back to your company."

"Bren Please."

She stepped up to him and kissed him on the lips, "Happy Birthday"

And then she was gone. Booth leaned against the elevator door and signed. He collected himself and went back to his apartment.

"What the hell is this all about Cam?"

"I just thought I would give you a preview of what you could be getting for your birthday. Do you like?" She dropped the coat and turned around to real she was actually wearing a thong.

"I think you should go home and put some cloths on. And I'm not really into wearing women's bras and panties so I think I'll pass."

"Don't be silly. The present is myself."

"Cam how many times do I have to tell you that I only like you as a friend. I'm not looking for a relationship or a hook up."

"Really then what was she doing here?"

"She was here because she is going out of town and brought me an actual gift that I can use. Something she remembered me talking about and she took the time to find it."

"I think its time that you go Cam. I'll see you at the party if you can make and please wear something more presentable.

After Cam left Booth called Bones but she never answered and never called him back. The next day he went to the Millers to invite her to lunch but she was already gone. She drove down the night before.

A few weeks went by and his family and friends could tell something was off but they didn't have a clue what was wrong with him. He's called her several times since she left only to be ignored.

Bren had just come in from work and decided to take a shower before deciding on dinner. After her shower she put on an oversized nightshirt when she heard someone at her door.

Pulling the door open she couldn't believe her eyes.

"You should ask who it is before you open your door. It could have been a psycho. I don't like being ignored." He said as he pushed past her and entered her apartment.

 _Yep I'm stopping here. What do you think will happen. I already have the next chapter written. Let's see how many people get it right. Have a great weekend!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Booth was standing in front of Brennan's apartment door. He was getting ready to knock when he hesitated. 'Am I crazy?' He thought to himself and then he thought back to his conversation with grandfather.

 _********Flashback*******_

" _Hey pops how's it going?"_

" _Shrimp? What are you doing here? Not that I mind."_

" _Nothing just thought I would drop by."_

" _Come on lets go for a walk shrimp."_

" _How you been feeling pops? Everything okay?"_

" _I'm fine but you didn't come all the way out here to talk about how I'm feeling. So why don't you tell me what's on your mind."_

 _Booth looked over at his grandfather but kept walking._

" _How's that girlfriend of yours son? Did yall have a spat or something?"_

" _Who are you talking about Pops? I don't have a girlfriend."_

" _I'm talking about that Bethany's friend, Brennan."_

" _She's not my girlfriend pops, we are just friends. She helped me with one of my classes for school. That girl is crazy smart."_

" _Then why isn't she your girlfriend?"_

" _Pops she's only 18." Booth said as if that said it all._

" _Yeah well she's legal."_

" _Pops!"_

" _Look shrimp lets stop pussy footing round here and tell me what's going on."_

" _Fine. It's crazy but I've developed feelings for this girl. I think she has some type of feelings about me."_

" _Have you talked to her about it?"_

" _No but we have kissed several times. The last time we were together she came to my apartment and brought me a birthday gift. I was thinking her for the present and the next thing I know we're making out on my couch. Then someone at the door interrupts us. I asked her if she could get it while I went in the back to give myself a few minutes. When I came back out Camille was standing there in high heel shoes, her bra and underwear. Talking about I thought I would give you a preview of your birthday present.' Bren left and I have seen or talked to her since."_

" _Where is she?"_

" _She was offered an internship in DC for the summer. The Millers are leasing her an apartment for the summer. Every time I call I get her voicemail and she never calls me back. I know she's talked to Bethany almost every night."_

" _What's going on with you and Camille?"_

" _Just friends pops. Only and always have been nothing but friends. I don't have romantic feelings for her. When I'm with Bren it just feels right. We can talk about anything. She's been through so much in such a short time. Anyone her age would have used it as a crutch or an excuse to give up. But it just fueled her desire to make something of herself. She is remarkable pops."_

 _Nodding his head he then said, "You said you kissed her several times, how did it feel?"_

" _It felt right."_

" _If you can't get her to come to you what 's stopping you from going to her?"_

" _I don't know where she is pops. Bethany has her address but I'm sure she hasn't shared any of this with my sister."_

" _Think back to the presents you got from your female friends what were they?"_

" _Well like Cam most of them wanted to go on dates, sex, commitment."_

" _And what did she get you?  
_

" _She brought me an antique Bakelite rotary phone that I mentioned I wanted once in a random conversation with her."_

" _Shrimp every time I saw you two together I would watch you. There is a strong connection there. I noticed that when you two are near each other you unconsciously move closer to one another. You make each other smile. You remind me so much of me and your grandmother, your parents. Your grandmother was a firecracker in her day. That woman kept me on my toes that's for sure. Same thing with your mother and father. When I met your mother I knew she was the one for Edwin. There isn't anything a man won't do for a woman who knows his heart. She knew yours when she gave you that present. It was thoughtful, and it was about you. No hidden agenda behind it. Talk to your sister and get that address, go to her and get your woman. She may be young in age but she has an old soul. Don't let that one go son. She doesn't seem like the type to scare easily. She's tough and she'll by you through all the bad as well as the good. Us Booth men need strong women."_

" _Thanks pop. I love you."_

" _Love you to shrimp."_

 _********End of Flashback*******_

 _Pulling the door open she couldn't believe her eyes._

" _You should ask who it is before you open your door. It could have been a psycho. I don't like being ignored." He said as he pushed past her and entered her apartment._

"Booth what are you doing here?"

She watched Booth standing there staring at her with desire in his eyes. She started shifting on her feet starting to feel uncomfortable.

He stood there taking her in. 'She must have just showered, her hair is still wet. Her nightshirt is low cut in the front and he could see a hint of her breast. She isn't wearing a bra because he noticed her hard nipples pushing against the shirt. Its fitted to her body and showing off curves and smooth long shapely legs. She bare feet and her toes are polished a dark pink. Not a color he would have expected her to wear.' Her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I told you before I don't like to be ignored. Since you won't take my calls I decided it was time to come to you. Aren't you happy to see me Bren?" She smiled that smug cocky smile that always got to her.

"As you can see I'm not really dressed for company and I was just getting ready to order something to eat. "

"Good because I'm hungry to."

He went into her living room and looked around the small apartment. "So how do you like living here?"

"Its fine. What are you doing here Booth?"

"First we eat and then we talk."

"Fine whatever." She gave him the menu she was going to order from so he could give her his order. After some idol chit chat while waiting on the food the delivery guy came. "That must be the delivery guy I'll be back."

"Wait Bren you are NOT answering the door dressed like that. I'll pay for it."

"I answered the door dressed like this for you."

"Exactly"

Booth went to the door and accepted their order and paid the delivery guy.

"Booth that was unnecessary."

"I hope you put on more cloths than that when you've answered your door in the past."

"Why do you care?"

Sitting the bags on her counter in two long strides he had her backed up against the kitchen counter using his body to pin her in place. "I care because I don't want anyone seeing what is mine." Without thinking he ducked his head down and captured her lips with his own. Took soon he broke the kiss and stepped away taking the food with him. She just stood there breathless and confused.

"Are you coming to eat Bren?" He yelled in the kitchen

She walked into the living room and sat across from him and took her food he placed on the table. They ate in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. They both had things to think about before a much-needed conversation took place.

After they ate Bren was direct as usual, "Why are you here Booth?"

Inhaling a deep breath he looked at her and said, "I miss you. I asked you not to leave that night but you didn't listen to me. You left for DC without even saying good-bye. I've called you 2 to 3 times a week since you left and you won't answer my calls or return my messages." He stood up and went to sit next to her. Taking her hand in his, he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "How do you feel about me Bren?"

Caught off guard by the question, "We are friends Booth you know that."

"Is that what you feel when I kiss you? That we are just friends?"

She tried to pull her hand away but he held on tightly.

"Answer my question please Temperance. When we kiss what do you feel?"

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered

"Because I feel something for you and I want…I need to know if its one sided."

She looked into his eyes. All of her answers were in his eyes. His mouth may say one thing but his eyes give him away every time.

"I…I …umm believe I do have some type of feeling when it comes to you that I don't understand. But why now Booth?"

"I wanted to talk to you about it a couple of time before but you would avoid me and then when you were around I lost my nerve. I didn't want to say anything that would have you distance yourself from me again."

He released her hand and sat back on the couch. "When you were dating David I must admit I was jealous that he could hold your hand, kiss you around others, hold you in his arms without anyone caring. I wanted to be the one to do all of those things."

"I felt that way when you were with Rebecca. I was upset with you the first time I saw you with Cam. Now that we have admitted to having these feelings what are we going to do about it."

"I would like to explore these feelings. I would like to date you exclusively that is."

"I'm kind of confused. We both know Angela has been hinting around that she would like to be in a relationship with you but you always tell her she's to young. Angela and I are the same age, what makes me different?"

"Angela maybe the same age but maturity wise she is to young. She has a lot of growing up to do."

"What will people say about us? How will your family react?"

"My grandfather already knows. And so does Bethany. They both approve if it makes you feel better."

"If we did this I think that's all that should know until at least we see how things will work out."

"Are you saying you want to keep us a secret?"

"Would you have a problem with that?"

"It depends on how long you plan to leave us a secret."

"Just for a little while. At least while I'm here in DC."

"I will agree to those terms if I can tell my parents and Jared. And you should tell the Millers. I will like to come and spend more time with you while your in DC and I would like for them to know we aren't sneaking around behind their backs. We could tell them not to tell anyone else."

"I find that acceptable."

"So we're doing this?"

"Yeah we're doing this?"

They both leaned into one another and when their lips met it was like the world around them faded away.

What do you think? DO you still like the story?


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I was going to save this chapter for later in the week. However due to popular demand for more I am giving you an extra chapter tonight._

 _Hint…hint the next chapter is going to be rather exciting._

Chapter 8

Over the next few weeks Booth and Bren were enjoying their semi secret relationship. Telling their immediate family and the Millers went better than they expected. Apparently, the older adults and his siblings also noticed the connection the two shared.

"Hey guys where is mom and dad?" asked Booth

"Dad is in the garage and mom just went into the kitchen. Why what's up? You knock somebody up?" asked Jared

"No stupid I just need to talk to them." He started towards the kitchen so that he could go to the garage from the inside of the house. "Oh I need to talk to you guys to. It's kind of important."

Bethany looked at him and became concerned for her brother. The first thing that came to mind was that he was going back into the army. She looked over at Jared and from the looks of it he thought the same thing.

"Yeah ok man we'll just wait here for you." All playfulness gone from his voice.

"Hey dad can you come in here for a minute I need to talk to you and Mom?"

Edwin looked up at his son and couldn't get a read on him and immediately put his tools down and picked up a rag to clean off his greasy hands. Without saying a word he came into the house.

Since the door to the garage was in the kitchen his mother already knew he wanted to talk to the both of them so they followed him into the living room. He waited while his parents took a seat.

"Listen, what I'm about to tell you I have to have your word that it will not go outside of "this" family." He gestured to the five of them. When he received nods of agreement he sat down and continued.

"Over this past year I have developed feelings for Bren. Feelings that I want to explore. A few weeks ago I went to DC to talk to her…to see if she felt the same way." Looking at all of them trying to gage their reactions he continued. "We talked and decided that we are going to see where this leads us. But she had one request and that was for no one to know. I suggested that we tell our immediate family and the Millers. And that we ask you guys not to tell anyone else, that includes your nosey big mouth friend Angela."

Bethany looked at him with wide eyes. "I promise not to breath a word of this to Angela. And I'm happy for you and Bren."

"So that's what this big news was? I mean your not going back into the army?" asked Jared

"No why would you think that?"

"Because man you were all serious and shit. This isn't news to any of us I mean that you're actually doing something about it maybe but I knew you liked her." Said Jared

"Yeah son, it was obvious to your mother and me whenever we saw you two in the same room. No matter where she was in the room you would seek her out. And she did the same thing with you. We were just waiting for the two of you to catch up." Replied Edwin

"And I talked to Marie about a couple of times we saw you together. She couldn't wait until Bren decided to make a move. She thinks you make a beautiful couple. Pops expressed his thoughts on the matter at the twins' birthday party. It sure took yall long enough."

"Why does she not want people to know you're together yet?"

"She said even with good intentions people tend to become overly involved in other peoples relationships. And she doesn't want any outside interference until we are solid in our relationship to withstand meddlesome people."

"That girl is very smart. I agree with her and thank you for including us. We will abide by your wishes and not say anything. Congratulations Seel she's a wonderful girl." Said his mom with a smile. "Can I go back into the kitchen now or is there something else you want to discuss?"

"Nope you can all go back to what you were doing? Except you Bethany I want to talk to you. Can we go for a walk or something?"

"Yeah sure. Lets go get ice cream!"

Booth rolled his eyes at his sister and they left the house together.

"Are you sure your ok with this?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I really like Bren and I think she's good for you. I know she'll make you happy."

"What about Angela? Is this going to affect your friendship?"

"I don't think so. She's going to be mad when she finds out. She thinks you to belong together. She's not fond of Bren so I think this is going to make the rift bigger."

"What's the story with her and Bren anyway? Did they have some type of falling out?"

"Well when Bren first came to the school a lot of the guys thought she was hot. They just couldn't stop talking about the new transfer student and took every opportunity to stare at her. You know Angela likes being front and center. Well when Bren came she was knocked down a peg or two and didn't like it. This boy that she liked asked Bren out and it pissed her off because she's been waiting for him to ask her. Anyway, she has a friend that worked in the school office and got her to look at Bren's registration information and found out she was foster kid. Angela kind of spread it around the school and Bren was ashamed and embarrassed. Her and Angela had a few choice words about it. Then when Bren and I started hanging out and getting to know each other it was like Angela was trying to stake her claim as best friend. She would invite herself every time Bren and I went out or came over when she knew Bren would be here. Bren knew what she was doing, we both did but neither of us said anything."

"Wow! How do you put up with that?"

"I've known Ange for a long time. I guess I'm just use to her so the things she does doesn't surprise me."

"Seel? What's the deal with you and Camille?"

"We are just friends. Nothing more and nothing less. I know she wants more but I made it clear to her that I just want to be friends. Why do you ask?"

"When you went to DC, she came to the house looking for you. She was pissed off that she didn't know where you were. I thought that it was more to your relationship than you were telling and I don't want Bren getting hurt. I love you and everything but I love her to. So make sure you know what your doing and this is really what you want."

"I promise you this is what I want. She is what I want. I can see this going somewhere as long as she is open to it. I plan to make her happy for the rest of her life if she'll let me."

"Good now can we go inside and order my ice cream?" Laughing the siblings got out of the car and went inside the ice cream parlor.

"Can I help you handsome?" the blond waitress smiled up at him

"Yeah I'll take a chocolate cone…two scoops and she'll have?" He looked over at Bethany waiting for her to give her order

"I'll have one scoop of French vanilla and one scoop of mint chocolate chip in a bowl."

'Sure thing."

"Seeley Booth where the hell have you been?"

They both whirled around to see Camille striding towards him with anger covering her features.

"Hello to you to Camille."

"I have been calling you, I went by your place, your parents, friends and nobody has seen you or knew where you were. Care to explain?" She rested her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"Nope I don't care to explain because it's none of your business. Are you going to turn into some deranged stalker now?"

"I thought we were friends Seeley." She pouted and poked out her lips.

"We are but I don't owe you an explanation! What I do on my time is my business and no one else."

"Here you go sugar. Need anything else?" Her smile even bigger as she flung her long blonde tresses over her shoulder.

"No thank you that will be it." He went to the register to pay. As she rang him up she slipped him her phone number when she gave him his change.

Bethany noticed the white slip of paper and took it out of his hands. She opened it and burst out laughing. "What' so funny? What is it?" He took the paper from her and looked at it. It read, "If you want a good time call me, I'll bring the toppings Hannah 215-973-2788."

Booth just shook his head and tossed the paper in the trash. He and Bethany left the ice cream parlor with every attempt to lose Cam as well but she wasn't having that.

"Seeley are you going to tell me where you were?"

"I said no. Cam we are friends just friends and I don't have to give my friends a blow by blow of my actions. Now if you will excuse me I have to get my sister back home. It was nice seeing you. Stay well. Come on Beth lets get out of here."

After dropping his sister off he went home, took a shower and fixed himself a sandwich for dinner and grabbed a bag of chips and a beer. While watching an old hockey game on TV his phone vibrated on the table. Looking at the caller id he smiled a wide toothy grin, "Hello beautiful! How was your day?"

"My day was very productive even though I couldn't get you off of my mind." He could hear the smile in her voice.

'What are you doing now? Are you done for the day?" he asked as he put his TV on mute.

"No just taking a break. I wanted to hear your voice so I thought I would give you a call."

"I'm glad you did. I missed you to. I was hoping you would be free this weekend. I thought I could come down or maybe you could come here. I really want to see you."

"Well if it's feasible why don't you come here to DC. We could be alone and not have to worry about running into anybody."

"That will work for me. I'll be there."

"I'll leave a key for you under the mat so you can let yourself in if I'm still at work when you get here."

"No absolutely not. I don't want some weirdo finding it. If I get there while you're at work then I'll just occupy myself until you're free."

"Fine suit yourself. I have to go but I'll call you when I get home."

"Looking forward to it."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Temperance I would like to see you in my office please." Said Dr. Goodman.

"Yes sir, I'll be right there. I would just like to finish documenting my findings." Said Bren.

"10 minutes Temperance and whether you are finished or not I want to see you in my office." Said Dr. Good man who was met with silence from his intern. He signed as he walked towards his office.

15 minutes later Bren was knocking on her mentors' door. "You wanted to see me Dr. Goodman."

"Yes 5 minutes ago Temperance, come in and have a seat." Putting his pen down he focused on the young lady sitting across from him.

"Temperance, since you have been here you have done remarkable work. I am very impressed with your determination as well as your dedication. However I also noticed that you have clocked over 70 hours in one week. For the reason I am giving you Thursday and Friday off. You will not be allowed back into the lab until Monday morning."

"No Dr. Goodman, I am working on identifying remains in bone storage. I won't be done by the end of today. I need more time." She pleaded

"Document your findings and you may complete it next week. My decision is final Temperance."

"What am I supposed to do for 4 days?" She huffed

"Well if you don't want to stay in the city go home and visit with your friends. Or you can explore DC. Its' up to you but I don't want to see you here after 3pm today."

"Yes sir. Is that all? I will like to get as much done and its almost noon."

"That will be all. And Temperance don't skip lunch." He grinned when he heard her mumble on her way out of the office.

During lunch she called Bethany to complain about the change in her schedule. "Why don't you just come back home?"

"Booth is supposed to come here for the weekend."

"Why don't you come home tonight and surprise him? Jack is having a pool party at his house this weekend; we can go and have a good time. Come on Bren I haven't seen my best friend in a while. You know the Millers would like to see you too."

"Fine I'll come back tonight. First I have to call and make sure its ok with the Millers and if they say its ok please don't tell Booth I'm coming."

"I can agree to that. I don't see why it would be a problem you know they love you. But for whatever reason your welcome to stay with us. Even though my brother would probably prefer you stayed with him."

"I'll call you back and let you know my plans."

"Hello"

"Hi it's me Temperance."

"Temperance sweetheart is everything ok? Are you alright?" Mrs. Miller asked worried since she never heard from Temperance in the middle of the day.

After explaining the situation and her reason for calling, Mrs. Miller told her she was always welcomed at home and she never needed to call first. She emphasized that this was also her home. Now that she had some sort of direction for the next few days she went back to work.

At 2:30 Dr. Goodman reminded her that she needed to clock out at 3:00pm sharp. So she began putting away the remains and cleaning up her area. Once that was completed she gathered her things and clocked out at 3pm. Dr. Goodman was standing by the time clock when he saw her approach on time. "Enjoy your extended weekend Temperance and I will see you on Monday morning."

"Thank you Dr. Goodman. I will see you bright and early." She smiled as she walked through the sliding doors toward the parking garage.

As soon as she arrived at her home she called Bethany to let her know she was back and they agreed to meet for something to eat and catch up.

The girls were sitting at the table laughing when Booth and one of his friends came in. As soon as she looked up their eyes met and a large grin broke out on his face before he immediately schooled his reaction to her presence.

"Give me a minute Man my little sister is here with one of her friends." They walked over to their table.

"Hey Bren when did you get back into town?" She knew what he really wanted to know.

"I've been back about an hour now. Dr. Goodman forced me to take an extended weekend because of the amount of hours I've logged in a week. I'm not allowed back in the lab until Monday. I thought I would surprise you guys and came home for the weekend."

"Oh I'm sorry. Brandon this is Bren. Bren this is a friend of mine Brandon."

"Nice to meet you Brandon." 

"You to Bren." He eyed her lustfully

Everyone at the table noticed the way he looked at Bren and it made her uncomfortable.

"Do you ladies mind if we sit with you." Asked Brandon as he was looking at Bren

"We'd rather you didn't." Said Bethany

"Come on squirt top acting like that." He said as he moved to sit next to Bren

"No I'll sit there you sit here in my seat." Said Bethany as she pushed her plate across the table next to Bren. Brandon then sat next to Booth who sat directly across from Bren.

The waitress came and took the guys order and brought desert for the girls. While they were talking Booth heard a familiar voice and groaned.

"Hello Seeley? I haven't seen you in awhile." Said Tessa as she purred

"Hey Tess. Yeah I've been sorta busy." Replied Booth

As she rubbed up against him she ran her hands through his hair, "I'm sure you can make some time for me this weekend. I can come over to your place."

"I'm sorry Tess but I'm really busy this weekend."

"Come on Seeley think about it. We can do that thing that you use to like doing when we were alone. You know where I use to…" He cut her off. Tessa really I'm busy. I won't have time for much of anything.

Bren felt tightness in her chest and she knew that this woman was referring to sex. Something that Booth would not do with her. She grabbed her purse on the floor between her and Bethany. She took out some money and turned to Bethany. I think that's enough to cover my bill. I'm going to head out. It's been a long drive and an even longer day. I'll call you tomorrow.

"Brandon I wish I could say it was a pleasure but it really hasn't been."

"Booth." She said curtly as she stood and stormed out of the restaurant.

By the time he made it out the door he saw the back of her Mercedes speeding down the road. "Damn it." He said as he ran his hands down the front of his face.

"Well that went well." Said Bethany who was standing in front of him when he opened his eyes.

"Why the hell didn't she tell me she was coming?"

"Because she wanted to surprise you. You've been going to her she wanted to come to you. And don't get mad at her because you can't control your ex. I'll see you later."

Booth went back to the table where his friend was waiting with Tessa. "Tessa I said its not going to happen and its not. You are my ex for a reason. Leave it at that."

"But Seeley that was so long ago."

"Your right and we should leave it in the past. B I'm going to get out of here. I'll catch you later."

Booth went back home and called Bren over and over for the past hour and left her numerous voicemails but she ignored them all. He looked at the time and realized he better had tried to get some sleep because he had work the next day. He was off on Friday because he was going to DC for the weekend.

"Hello"

"Be at my place at 4."

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"I have plans."

"We need to talk about last night."

"Nothing to talk about."

"Come over when you finish with whatever you have to do."

"It may be late when I'm free."

"I'll wait up. I don't have work on Friday because I was coming to see you."

"Fine. I'll call you when I'm free."

"No need to call just come over I'm not going anywhere."

After work he stopped and picked up something for them to eat. But she didn't show up until 9:30. He opened the door to let her in. She went into the living room but she didn't sit down. He walked in behind her and put his hands on her hips and he went to kiss her on her neck when she stepped out of his embrace.

"I'm sorry about last night. Tessa was an ex-girlfriend from high school. What I don't understand is why do you have the attitude with me. What did I do wrong because I didn't encourage her at all?"

"I don't know why it bothered me it just did." She said

"I only want to be with you Bren. I'm playing by your rules here. What do you want from me?"

"What the hell do you mean your playing by my rules? When did I set up any rules?"

He stepped to her and said, "Correct me if I'm wrong but you were the one that didn't want anyone knowing that we were together right?"

When she didn't answer he said, "I would have no problem with telling Tessa or anyone else that I am off the market and we are together.

"She was talking about sex correct Seeley." She sneered his name.

"Don't go there Bren! You knew when we got together that I wasn't a virgin. How are you going to be mad at me for something that happened before we met?"

"I'm mad because the last time you came to my apartment you were quick to put a stop to us going any further than making out on my bed but you had no problem going all the way with the bottle blonde and fake implants."

Booth knew she was jealous. He walked into her personal space. She took a step back and he continued to advance on her. She continued to step back until she walked into the wall.

Booth put his hands up on the wall caging her in and looked directly in her eyes, "When I make love to you it's going to be forever. That won't happen until you're sure about me and about us. And I stopped us because if we got started I won't stop until I hear you spitting out my name. And I feel your body quiver under mine." He leaned in one more time and captured her lips with his and began kissing her. He hands went down to her hips he brought her body flushed up against his. Breaking the kiss he laid her forehead on hers and said, "I brought dinner for us. Its' probably cold now, I'm going to warm it up and we can eat. Why don't you have a seat and find us something to watch on the tube."

After eating they watched some more television and Bren looked up at the time and said, "Booth I have to go. Its late."

"Come on stay here tonight. I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

"That's the problem. Guess your right. I am tired."

The next day Booth woke up and fixed breakfast for them. Once he was done he placed her breakfast on a serving tray and took it into his bedroom. He woke up with gentle kisses on all over her face. She opened her eyes and saw Booth standing there. She sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes. He placed the tray over her lap and said, "Good morning beautiful. Now eat up. I have the whole day planned."

"Booth its to nice out to be inside all day. Thank you for breakfast by the way."

"Your welcome and we won't be staying in all day. After we eat your going to go home and shower and change. I'm going to come and pick you up and we are going on a road trip."

Her eyes lit up. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to Newark New Jersey. There are a couple of things I want you to see. I think you'll like it."

Eagerly she dug into her breakfast. Booth had to laugh at how fast she ate and left to go get ready. An hour later they were on their way. Laughing, singing and acting silly on the way was great.

Booth parked and grabbed her hands as he led them to the Newark Museum Global Art & Natural Science Exhibits. It had over 80 exhibits and they weren't able to view them all but they did see as many as they could. Booth couldn't believe he spent over 5 hours in the museum. What he wouldn't do for this girl. She lit up like a little girl on Christmas morning. After their last exhibit he said, "Before we eat and get back on the road I want to show you one more thing." They walked to their next destination and she looked up when they stopped in front a church.

"Booth why would you bring me to a church?"

"I know your not a religious person Bren but I think even you can take pleasure in the artfully craftsmanship of this building." They walked inside and he heard her gasp from beside him. She stood in the middle of the room and slowing turned around in a complete circle as she took in every feature of this magnificent place. Booth was right this place was regal, elegantly crafted. "Booth what is the name of this church?" she all but whispered

"This is the Cathedral Basilica of the Sacred Heart. It is 323 feet and some 45,000 square feet."

She was astonished. He couldn't remember the last time she was this speechless. He allowed her the time to take in all of its beautiful features. Bren was awestruck as she reveled in the vaulted ceilings, the stained glass, and three rose windows. She has never seen anything like it before. Then she turned and took in the imported and domestic marble, the crystal, and silver and bronze chandeliers. The beauty and elegance of the place brought tears to her eyes. She took Booth's hands and said, "Thank you for bringing me here." They walked out of the church and half way down the walkway she stopped and pulled him into a kiss. "I appreciate what you did for me today. No one has every done anything like this for me. I know that museums aren't your thing." She kissed him again and left him breathless.

She had started to walk away and when she realized he wasn't beside her she turned and yelled over her shoulder, "Hey didn't you say something about eating?"

She giggled when he ran up to her and picked her up in the air and twirled her around, "Seeley Booth put me down." They were both happy today was a success.

They found a little cozy restaurant to eat at. Then it was time to hit the road. She held his hand all the way home. He kissed her good night and walked her to the door.

The next day they all went to Hodgins pool party. Bethany and Bren were laying out by the pools enjoying the sun. Zach jumped into the pool and splashed water on the girls. They laughed and screamed his name. Bren decided she wanted to go for a swim to cool off. She stood up and took off her sarong to reveal her emerald green and navy blue bikini. Booth had just taken a sip of his beer when he looked to where the guys were looking and starting chocking on his beer. He quickly made his way over to his sister and hissed, "I thought you guys were going together to pick out bathing suits."

"We did! Doesn't she look hot?"

"I don't need my girlfriend to look out around a bunch of horney guys that don't have a clue that she's not available. Damn it!"

Bethany smirked at him. "Feeling jealous big brother? She's just swimming. After all it doesn't matter what they know what matters is that she knows."

"Is this about Tessa the other night? We worked that out."

"Maybe you did, but now you know how she felt. I didn't now so many guys were interested in actually swimming." She said as she gestured to the pool. He noticed that now just about every guy that was at the bar is now jumping in the pool.

Before he could get up she grabbed his arm, "Don't do anything stupid Seeley. Show her you trust her."

"I trust her. I don't trust them."

Booth went and sat on the edge of the pool and put his feet in the water. Bren was talking with Zach and Hodgins while the other guys were trying to get her attention. When she noticed Booth sitting on the edge of the pool drinking a beer she swam over to him and sat next to him on the edge of the pool. She reached across him and swiped his beer from his hand and took a sip. He snatched it back with more force than he intended, "Stop taking my fucking beer. Your to young to drink." He all but sneered at her. Taken aback by his demeanor she pushed herself up and went over to her seat and dried off and sat down next to Bethany. Her and Bethany didn't speak but they both felt the tension building.

"Come on Booth get into the pool." Yelled Tessa

Sitting his beer bottle down he slide into the pool. He and his friends played a game of volleyball in the pool. Tessa swam up to him and put her arms around his neck and before he could stop her she pulled him into a kiss. By the time he pushed her back he turned to where he knew his girlfriend was sitting and saw that she was gone. His sister was getting her stuff together when he walked up to her. "Where is she?"

She just looked at him and shook her head. Grabbing her bag she called out to Jared, "Hey Jar, I'm going home."

He saw what happened and he saw his brothers' girlfriend leave. Jared jumped out of the pool and grabbed a towel and began toweling off as he walked over to his sister, "Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know. She was hurt by the way he was talking to her before he got in the pool. I honestly don't know if keeping their relationship is putting more pressure on the relationship or what but they can't keep going like this. I'm going home. I've had enough of this."

"Alright be careful sis. I'll see you when I get home."

Booth sat in the chair Bren used earlier and tried to call her. He even called the Millers home number hoping she would answer. He knew the Millers were out with some friends and would be back late. He drove past her house and her car wasn't in the driveway. So he drove to his parents' house hoping she was with his sister.

"Mom is Bethany home?"

"Up in her room. She's been up there ever since Bren left."

"When was Bren here?"

"About 45 minutes ago."

Booth ran up the stairs two at a time. "Hey where is Bren? I went to her house and she wasn't there."

"Your soon to be ex-girlfriend went back home."

"I just left there I would have passed her on the road. Where else would she go Beth?"

"She went back to DC stupid. She came to say goodbye and she went to see the Millers at their friends and told them she was going back a day early so they wouldn't worry."

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt her and you should know that."

"Really should I? You're the one that jumped into that pool when Tessa told you to come and swim with them. The same girl that propositioned you in front of your girlfriend 4 nights ago, it took you a little to long to break that kiss by the way. So you think again about that statement of not doing anything to hurt her. Not to mention the way you spoke to her when she came and sat next to you at the pool."

Booth sat on his mothers porch and pulled out his cell phone and called Bren's phone. Her voicemail picked up, "Baby please talk to me. I'm so sorry about what happened. Call me as soon as you get in. I need to know you made it home ok. I love you Bren. Please call me."

"What's going on son?"

Booth explained the events that occurred from the time Bren came home what led her to cut her trip short. His father sat and pondered for a minute. "You don't want to keep your relationship a secret do you?

"Not really but it seemed so important to her so I agreed."

"You want other guys to know that she is taken?"

"Yeah that still won't stop them but at least I can address it. Now I can't do anything but sit and watch."

"Like she had to do."

"Yeah."

"But I also want the freedom to take my girlfriend out, kiss her when I want and hold her when I want to. I hate the idea of having to sneak around with my own girlfriend." Just as he finished talking his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and read, "I'm home. I've been thinking on my way here and I think we need to put an end to this relationship. It's not working. I'm what you need after all. Go and be with Tessa. Good luck to you. I won't be answering any more of your calls."

Booth couldn't believe what he read. He couldn't put the phone down. He hadn't even realized tears were making its way down his face until his dad reached over and took the phone. He read the message and signed. He just sat with his son as he hurt over the girl he loved and lost.

"Come on let's go into the house. You can sleep in your old room."

Going into the house his wife and daughter were watching TV, "What's going on Edwin?"

"Bren just broke up with him."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Booth laid in his old bed and tossed and turned for a couple of hours before he decided to give up and go for a drive to clear his head. Before he knew it he was parking in front of Bren's apartment building in DC. As he climbed the stairs he had no idea what he was going to say to her. He knocked and knocked on her door and when she didn't answer he figured she was asleep so he decided to sit in front of her door and wait for her to leave.

Prior to Booth showing up she also couldn't sleep and the only place that could relax her she was banned from. Changing into some jeans and a t-shirt she grabbed her bag and went to the Jeffersonian. She snuck in while the night guard was doing rounds and made her way down to bone storage. She fixed the body that she started earlier in the week and then put it away. Once she noticed the time she knew she had to get out before the change of shifts and she was discovered.

Arriving back at her apartment never noticing Booth's truck in her parking lot. As she neared her door she noticed a male figure sitting in front of her door. She walked quietly as to not disturb the sleeping man so she could sneak past him when Booth said, "Are you going to just stand there and stare at me all night and where the hell have you been?" Booth growled out without opening his eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked

"Former sniper remember? And you have a unique scent. I'd know you anywhere." His eyes shot open and he took her in.

"But you didn't answer my question, where have you been? It's after 4 in the morning."

"If you must know I was at work."

"I thought you were told not to come back until Monday?"

"If you don't mind I would like to enter my apartment. And what business is it of yours where I was?" She leaned over him and opened her door, which caused him to fall back into the apartment. She stepped over him and went into her apartment.

"That was not nice at all Bren. You saw me leaning on the door. And it's my business because I still care about what happens to you. I want to know your safe. A young woman should not be roaming the streets of DC at 4 in the morning."

Booth walked into her apartment and closed the door behind him. He followed her into the living room and sat down. "Just tell me why? I have been trying to come up with something to make sense of this every since I got your text."

"I told you why. What part of it didn't you understand? The part where I said I wasn't the person for you or the part where I told you to go and be with Tessa?"

"For now lets leave Tessa out of this and tell me why you don't you're the person for me?"

"Well for starters it's our 5 year age difference. You should be with someone who can do and go all the person you are legally compatible with. You should be with someone that you know can satisfy you sexually and already knows the things that you prefer."

"STOP…JUST STOP RIGHT THERE." Rubbing his hands across his face Booth. "I don't care about our age difference because when I'm with you there is no age difference. You're beyond smart, your fun and exciting and I'm happy when I'm with you. And I want to know everything about you. I have never had this kind of connection with any other female. What I have with you goes beyond just the physical and a relationship needs that to grow and survive. And if you must know the only thing that happened between Tessa and me is that she went down on me a couple of times. That's it nothing more." He stood up and walked over to her window and looked at, "I don't want us to be about sex. When we cross that line I want us both to know that this relationship will be worth fighting for. I need to know your won't bail at the first sight of an argument and you need to know I won't disappear after getting you naked. But what I really want to know is what did I do to convince you that you can't trust me."

"Who said I didn't trust you?"

"This isn't the first or the second time we have had a discussion about sex. Has it been a deciding factor in your previous relationships and I don't want to know who you've had sex with so don't start naming names.

"I don't want to hold you back and you're the one the keeps referring me to as not being old enough."

"Come on Bren the only time I said anything like that is when you try to drink. If we are in private and it's just us then fine. But you always have a habit of doing it in public. When we are at my apartment or here and I'm having a beer you don't touch the stuff. So what gives?"

"It's late and I'm tired. You can sleep in the other room." Standing up she went to walk away when he jumped to his feet and grabbed her hand and pulled her back into him, he cupped her face and looked into her eyes and he saw it. "Drinking from my bottle is a very intimate gesture. It's your way of laying claim. If that's what you want then why do you want to hide our relationship?"

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were filled with tears. But she was too stubborn to let them fall.

"Bren I want to be with you. If I didn't I wouldn't be here. I sat out in front of your door for since 11:30 last night, prepared to wait all night if I had to. Whenever my relationships ended in the past they were over. I never went back but I chased after you. I want you. Only you." He leaned down and kissed her softly and then as she started to respond to his kiss, he deepened it. They only separated because they needed to breath.

"Go ahead to bed. I'm going to sit here for a little while longer. I'll sleep in the other room when I get tired. But please promise me that if I'm not up when you wake up that you won't leave. Please"

She could see the desperation in his eyes and she nodded before she stepped back from his embrace and went to her room. Closing the door behind her she let out a sign and let the tears fall.

Booth sat on the couch and tried to figure out how he could get her to open up to him. He doesn't think he is the primary problem but his actions is concerning her some concern. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. An hour later Bren came from her room and found him asleep on her couch. She went to her room and got a pillow and her throw blanket and came back out. She put the pillow on the chair and pushed his body over so his head was lying on the pillow, then she pulled his legs up onto the couch. She covered him and went back to her room. Booth opened his eyes and smiled then he snuggled down in the pillow. Her very unique scent was on the pillow and the blanket and Booth felt as if she was wrapped around his body and it was the best sleep he has had since the last time they slept together.

A/N: I know this was a short chapter but I wanted to get it posted before I went to work. I don't get off until 11 tonight and I won't have time to write or post tomorrow. Hopefully I can get a chapter up on Sunday or maybe Monday at the latest.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I'm glad you like to story and I hope you keep coming back for me. Have a great weekend. Be safe!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Booth woke up to the smell of coffee, eggs and bacon. He sat up on the couch and rubbed his hand down the front of his face, then stood up. Walking towards the kitchen he stopped before entering and watched her as she moved around preparing breakfast. It was like she was in her own little world, listening to music and softly singing along.

 _When the rain is blowing in your face,_

 _And the whole world is on your case,_

 _I could offer you a warm embrace_

 _To make you feel my love._

 _When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

 _And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

 _I could hold you for a million years_

 _To make you feel my love._

 _I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

 _But I will never do you wrong._

 _I've known it from the moment that we met,_

 _No doubt in my mind where you belong._

 _I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_

 _And I'd go crawling down the avenue._

 _No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

 _To make you feel my love._

 _The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

 _And on the highway of regret._

 _The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

 _You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

 _I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

 _Nothing that I wouldn't do._

 _Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _To make you feel my love_

When she turned around she noticed him standing there. "What?" she asked us she blushed from embarrassment.

"Nothing…you just looked releaxed."

She nodded, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I can eat. I just want to clean up a bit."

"I left a clean wash cloth and towels on the bathroom counter and a new tooth brush for you. You left a set of cloths here the last time you were here I put them on the bed in the guest room. Everything will be ready when you come out."

He didn't know why but he liked seeing her like this. He went to wash away the day before and was determined to start today fresh. When he came out of the bedroom she was just putting the food on the table. She looked up and said, "I thought we could eat in here if you don't mind. I don't get to use it that often."

"Nah this is great what can I help you with?"

"You can grab the juice out of the fridge and the milk if you would like some. I also have coffee if you want it."

"Ok coffee and juice coming right up." He got their drinks and came back to the table.

"Its ok Booth I understand that your religious. I've had enough meals at your parents house to respect that."

He smiled his thanks and bowed his head to say a silent prayer over their meal. When he looked back up she had her head bowed out of respect. When he stopped talking she raised her head and they briefly made eye contact before she dived right into the food.

"So what are your plans for today Bren?"

"I didn't really make any since I was supposed to be returning home today."

"I have two questions and I hope…I need you to answer them honestly for me."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you trust me and why does everything revolve around sex with you?"

"I don't understand your questions? Who said anything about trust and sex isn't part of this because _we_ don't have it…. _didn't have it._ "

"Rolling his eyes, I may have been jealous of other guys talking to you when you were prancing around in that thing you called a bathing suit, but I still trusted you. And I explained the sex thing to you. But you took off as soon as you saw Tessa kiss me and I believe part of your argument about us calling it quits was so that I can be with someone that I was sexually compatabile with."

"Look at me please. And talk to me. If we are going to work we have to talk." He said

"There is no use in talking about any of this because there is nothing to work. It's all a moot point. We are over remember?"

"No what I remember is you running away from a situation that didn't warrant it. What I remember is you making a decision that affected both of us and I didn't get a say which is why I am here."

"Ok Booth what is it that you want to say? Go ahead and spit it out and then you can go home, it's a long drive back to Philly." She got up and put the dishes in the sink and went and sat in the living room.

Booth got up and sat across from her. He wanted to sit next to her and hold her hand but knew he shouldn't."

"Bren, do you not want to be with me?"

"I wouldn't have agreed to go out with you in the first place if that was the case."

"Then what did I do wrong to make you indicate I would have been better off with someone else?"

"Look Booth why can't you just accept that we aren't right for one another and let it go. At least now I can't hurt you and you can't hurt me." She said as she looked down.

"Are you afraid I'm going to hurt you? Do you think I would physically hurt you?" He asked astonished by her statement.

"What? No! that's not what I meant!" Jumping up from her seat "I don't want to talk about this anymore why are you pushing this?"

He jumped up to and said, " Because I feel a connection with you. I want to be with you damn it. I want to see where this goes."

"I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." 

She went into her room and closed the door. She grabbed her cell phone and called her friend.

"He's here in my apartment. Did you know he was coming?"

"No but he was at my house when he got your text. Bren you really hurt him. I thought you liked him?"

"Bethany I can't be what you needs. And you know it. I'm not his type."

"What is his type Bren?"

"Fun, beautiful, blonde, big boobs, fake noses, sexual, alluring, seductive, easy going, popular. Did I leave anything out?"

"Bren you are fun, beautiful. Seeley sees all of that in you. He wants to get to know that part of you that you keep hidden. Whether you want to acknowledge it or not but you do have big boobs." They both laughed.

"I've tried to initiate sex several times and he's turned me down every time but Tessa brought up that they had sex back in high school. That proves he doesn't find me sexually appealing."

"You can't pay attention to things Tessa says. She's a slut who has had sex with everybody that she dated plus with guys she hasn't dated. And believe me she's dated a lot."

A thought occurred to Beth and she said, "Does this have anything to do with why you and David broke up? He's a jerk and you know it. All men are not low life's like David."

"He said he was ready and I was holding him back from being with someone that could make him happy. He said I'll never hold on to a guy if I keep refusing to give it up. But it just didn't feel right with him. You know what I mean?"

"Maybe Seeley senses you're not really ready and that's why he keeps turning you down. I'm gong to tell you something and you have to promise not to tell him that you know."

"Ok I promise."

"He was sitting outside with dad when you texted him and he broke down. Dad brought him in the house and he had tears running down his face and he barely choked out that you ended it. He went upstairs to his old room and layed down. If sex was a factor he wouldn't care if you ended it."

She heard him knocking on her door. "Bren are you ok? Did you fall in?"

"I'll be out in a minute Booth."

"Where are you?" Asked Bethany

"I told him I had to use the bathroom. I'm sitting on my bed."

"Be honest with him Bren. He'll be honest with you. Do you still want to be with him?"

"Yes I do."

"Then be honest. And keep an open mind but I really think this whole keeping your relationship a secret is doing more damage than good. What is the real reason you want to keep it hidden?" 

"Come on Bren we are best friends. What is the real reason?"

"It would be less embrassing after he breaks up with me when he realizes I'm not what he really wants."

"Oh Temperance why do you sell yourself short? You could be just what he needs. You won't know if you don't take a serious chance and see it through. Talk to him and don't hide your relationship. I'm sure that was making this more difficult then it had to be. Now go and talk. Call me later."

"Ok thank you Bethany."

"Your welcome!"

"Boooothhhh!" She yelled from her bedroom

Opening the door he said. " Yeah is everything okay?"

"Yeah do you mind if we talk in here?"

"Umm ok." He sat down on the bed when he noticed her cell phone on the bed beside her.

"I… I don't know how to start this conversation. First let me say that I do want to be with you. I'm not the best at relationships. I try I really do but often enough I'm not or I didn't meet up to their standards." 

"I'm not the guys you dated in the past. It's not fair to me or us if you are comparing me to them in any way Bren. I'm going to make mistakes. You're going to make mistakes. But it is important that we talk it through. I want to be with you Bren. I want to know everything there is about you. For that to happen, you have to be open."

"Imstillavirgin!" she blurted out to quickly for him to understand.

"Excuse me!"

"Imstillavirgin!" she repeated again just as quickly.

"Baby I need you to say it one more time and slower…. please."

She signed and said. "I said, I'm still a virgin." It came out so quiet it was almost a whisper but he got it.

"Wait, you and David didn't?" He made hand gestures hoping she would understand the question.

Shaking her head no, "That's why we broke up. He said after all the time he put into the relationship he felt we were beyond the point of waiting. He said he wasted valuable time where he could have found someone else that he was more compatible with."

There was that word again. "Now I understand. I'm not David. I'm not going to rush you. When the time is right we will both know. But I need you to know this and believe it….sex will never be the reason for us to be together. I will wait as long as you need to feel YOU are ready. And I don't ever want to hear the word compatible again."

"I'm not some horny teenage boy that can't control my hormones. So let's take this one day at a time. I have a past but don't judge me on my past. I did a lot of growing up since then. Can we do that?"

"Yeah we can do that." He knew she wanted to talk about something else. "Is there something else you would like to talk about?"

"I know it was my idea to keep this between us but maybe we should just be like normal couples? Would you be ok with that? You know being open about our relationship?"

"Temperance, I would love to be able to tell everyone that you are mine. I agreed earlier because it made you comfortable about us being in a relationship. I told you I would play this anyway you wanted as long as I could be with you. Tell me what you want."

"I…I want to be open with our relationship."

"Cool!" He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Come on let's go out and have some fun before I have to leave to head back home."

"Okay."

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have had this chapter written for some time I just haven't had to the time to proof and edit until now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hey Bethy!" Angela squealed as she walked into her best friends bedroom.

"ANGELA! When did you get back? Wait why are you back so soon?"

"Dad and his band have a charity event planned for the 4th of July. So instead of staying by myself I came back with him so I could spend time with my bestie that I miss and who refuses to come with me." She said with a friendly glare.

"Well I'm glad you are here. How long are you in town for?"

"We'll be here for eight glorious days."

"Great Bren will be home tomorrow and she's on vacation this whole week. It'll be like old times."

"Where is she again?" She asked with fake concern.

"Washington, DC."

"Have you seen her at all since she left?"

"Yeah she's been back a couple of times. I went to see her a couple of times. We face time mostly."

"Where is that sexy brother of yours? Does he still have his own apartment?"

"Yes he still has his apartment. He's been around."

"What's the plan for the 4th?"

"I heard they are having fireworks at the lake this year. A bunch of us are supposed to meet there. There's going to be food, drinks and games, then the fireworks at 9. Are you in?"

"Yeah it sounds like fun." Replied Angela

The girls went down to the kitchen to grab some snacks when Angela heard Booth's voice. Squealing she ran and flung herself in his arms. "Studly I missed you!" She said as she went to plant a kiss on his lips when he suddenly turned his head.

"Hey Ange. When did you get back?"

"Today I'm here for a week."

"That's great." He said with fake enthusiasm

"Hey Booth whose this?" He nodded towards his sister

"No one you need to be concerned about. Come on the car is through here."

Bethany stepped in front of her brother. "Hi I'm Bethany, Seeley's sister and this is one of my best friends Angela."

"Hi I'm Marcus. I work with Booth at the garage."

"Well its nice to meet you Marcus."

"Seeley, Bethany and I are going to the lake for the fourth, do you mind if I…we ride with you?"

"I have an even better idea! Why don't you two ride together and I'll meet you there."

"Funny Seeley."

Before she could question him, his cell phone rang. He smiled when he answered, "Hello Beautiful!"

Angela stood across from him with a scowl on her face and her arms folded across her chest. When he walked off to continue in privacy she turned and raised her eyebrow in question to Bethany. She mouthed back 'girlfriend".

"What do you think you'll be in?"

"No I want to see you. I don't care what time it is. Just stay the night."

"I miss you to baby. I'll be home when you get in. Drive carefully and if you feel to

tired then just come tomorrow." He walked further away from the group they couldn't make out what he was saying just heard the deep timber of his voice.

After he hung up he walked back to the group to find them staring at him. "What?"

"Please don't tell me your back with Rebecca?'

"No I'm not Angela."

"Was it that Cam girl? Because she's just all wrong for you."

"Cam and I are just friends and my love life is none of your business Angela."

"So um Bethany about what time do you think you'll be at the lake?"

"Ease up there man, she already has a knucklehead."

"Stop calling him that Seeley. I'm not sure what the final plans are just yet. Why are you going?"

"Yeah I'll be there. I have some friends coming into town so we are going to hang out at the lake. Is your boyfriend going to be there?"

"Yes he'll be joining me after he spends some time with his family."

"Now that you are all caught up would like to get started on the car in the garage? You know the reason we are here."

"I hope your girlfriend gets here soon. Your awfully touchy." She smirked when he gave her the evil eye.

Grabbing some snacks the girls went back upstairs to the bedroom. "So how long has studly had a girlfriend?"

"Couple of months." She casually replied.

"And why didn't you tell me? We've talked every other day and you never mentioned it."

"It's none of your business. And I didn't have to tell you."

"I'm going to be your sister in law some day. You should be nicer to me you know?"

Rolling her eyes at her friends comment, "Ange don't you think its time for you to find someone else to focus on?"

"Nope! Now tell me about this girlfriend."

"No, and stop asking."

Angela decided to give up for now and the girls talked about what has been going on with each other. They were looking forward to starting college soon.

"Hey did you talk to your parents about helping you out with an apartment near campus?"

"No they won't be able to afford that for both me and Jared. And I don't want to share an apartment with my brother. He's a slob to live with and he'll have girls in an out all the time."

"Well my dad said that he would get me an apartment but I can't live by myself, I have to get a room mate. Do you think your parents will let you move in with me?"

Booth was laying on the couch looking at TV when he heard a knock on his door. He looked at the clock hanging on his wall. "12:35 it must be Bren!" He got up and went to the door.

Pulling the door open he and the sight of her standing there in a thin tank top and tight white capris. His eyes took in her body and he was reminded of her natural beauty. She wore minimum makeup, her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, her toenails were polished and she wore open toe sandals. "You look absolutely beautiful." He pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you Booth" She said as she returned the hug. " Do you mind if I come in?"

"Oh sorry come on in. Are you hungry? I stopped on the way home and brought some thai food. I don't know if it's as good as that place you go to in DC, but I think its pretty good."

"Yeah I am hungry actually. I came here straight from work."

"Come on let's eat. I'm starving."

They sat down in front of the TV and ate their late night dinner. "I made up the other bedroom for you and laid some towels out for your shower. Did you leave your bag in the car? I'll run down and grab it for you."

"I'm to tired to worry about my bag tonight. Can you get it in the morning? And do you have an old t-shirt I borrow for the night?"

"Yeah um sure I'll go grab one for you."

While Booth was in his room she cleaned up their dinner dishes and put the food away. Booth came back and gave her a new toothbrush and a t-shirt. "Here you go babe. You didn't have to clean up I would have taken care of this."

"It's the least I can do. Thank you for everything." She took the stuff from him and went into the bedroom. Once she changed and brushed her teeth she came back out into the living room just as he was about to turn the TV off and walked up to him and kissed him good night.

As they pulled apart Booth watched her walk back down the hallway. He shook his head when she disappeared into her room.

Bren climbed into bed and texted her best friend, "I'm back. I am staying at Booth's tonight. We can catch up tomorrow after I visit with the Millers."

"Great see you tomorrow. Just come by the house when you're done. We need to talk."

"Ok see you then. Night"

"Night Bren."

Rolling over and stretching she tried to focus on where she was. Once she realized she was at Booth's apartment she sat up in bed and rubbed at her eyes. As she climbed out of bed she went over to the mirror to look at her appearance, she ran her hands through her hair to make it more presentable.

"Good morning Booth!" She didn't want to startle him so she alerted him to her presence when she walked into the kitchen. Booth turned around and saw her standing in the entrance way in nothing but his t-shirt and was instantly aroused. He turned his back after giving her a quick smile and continued cooking. "Want some coffee or juice? Food should be ready soon."

Juice would be nice. But Booth we just ate like a few hours ago. You can't possibly be hungry already."

"I am a growing boy." He said.

She stood there and raked her eyes over his body, "From what I see and know you are far from being a boy."

Booth turned around and pinned her with a stare. "Oh really and what exactly have you seen? And please tell me what it is you think you know?"

Bren walked up to him and stood in front of him, running her hands up his chest and over his shoulders until she wrapped them around his head and leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You are very talented with that tongue of yours. I'm eager to see what else it can do." She nibbled on his ear lobe.

When she came to stand in front of him, his hands automatically went to waist. As her hands roamed his chest his hands slid down to her hips and brought her body just a tad bit closer. He realized his mistake when she leaned in to whisper in his ear because he knew she had to feel his body's reaction to her. Her breath on his skin, the words she said and her tongue…. "I'm glad you noticed but don't bait the bear." He said as he pulled her into his hard on. He lowered his head and pulled her into a steamy kiss.

She laughed as she backed away from him. "Did you get a chance to get my bag from the car? I would like to shower and change. I want to go see the Millers before I meet your sister."

Still a little caught up in what just occurred and trying to tamper down his raging hard on, it took him a moment to figure out she was talking to him. "What did you just say?"

She smirked as she drank some of her juice. "I asked if you remembered to get my bag from the car?"

"Yeah in the living room b the chair."

She sat her glass on the table and said, "Thank you, I'll be back in a few." She bent over to pick up the bag and Booth gasp as he got a glimpse of her bikini red bikini underwear and her creamy skin.

She went into the bathroom and showered and washed her hair. 'Why am I teasing this man, I know he's not going to do anything. I don't even know if I'm ready.' She thought to herself.

Booth was setting the table thinking he has to take it slow. He has to keep control over his hormones but damn she is making it hard. When she came out fully dressed and her bag in hand he looked up and said, "breakfast is ready."

They sat down to eat and he said, "I would like to talk to you about something kinda important."

"Ok"

"When you called yesterday I was at my parents house with a friend of mine. Angela and Bethy was there to and Angela now knows I have a girlfriend. They are all going to the lake for the fourth, how do you want to play this out?"

"I thought we decided we were no longer going to hide our relationship?"

"I guess I wanted to know if you're still up for being open with our relationship. Talking about it and then doing it are…you know." He took a bit of his eggs as he waited for her response.

"Well I assumed that you and I were going to the lake together and we were going to socialize with our friends and enjoy each others company as a couple and then watch the fireworks. I haven't changed my mind Booth. I'm ready."

"Ok great. Well I have to get ready to go to work what are you going to do today?"

"I am going to visit the Millers and then to meet up with your sister." She smirked as she finished

"What's so funny?"

"I already told you my plans for the day when I asked you the first time if you remembered to get my bag. Apparently you didn't hear that part of the conversation either."

"Yeah I guess I didn't. My mind was otherwise occupied." He winked at her as he stood up to put his dishes in the dishwasher. She rose to help him clean up his kitchen.

Once everything was done he grabbed her bag and they walked out together. He walked her to her car and kissed her goodbye.

A few hours later she pulled up in front of the Booth family home. Beth saw her car and ran out the house pulled her into a hug once she got out the car. Jared and his friends were sitting on the front porch and he rolled his eyes as he watched them. One of his friends said, "Damn man who is that and where has she been hiding?"

"Beth's best friend Bren and she's taken. Hands off." All playfulness gone from his tone.

"Hi Jared!"

"Hey Bren welcome back."

"Thanks"

"Come on we have so much to talk about."

Once they were inside one of the guys let out a low whistle.

The girls got comfortable on Beth bed and it was like they were never separated. "Now what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well Angela is set on finding out who Seeley's girlfriend is and I think she is going to try to make trouble for you when she finds out its you."

"We talked this morning and he said that she was here when I called him and she wants to know who he's with now. We aren't going to hide our relationship anymore. I think you were right and it was putting an unnecessary strain on our relationship. So whatever Angela does she does. I just don't care. I understand she's your friend and all and I respect that. But she's a spoiled brat who thinks the universe revolves around her. She has to know everybody's business and she talks to much."

"I know and thank you for trying for me to be her friend. We've been friends since elementary school. She hasn't always been like that. Just as she got older and boys started noticing her she got kind of big headed you know. But she's a good person. I promise. And I'll try to help in anyway I can when she finds out. Now what are you wearing to this thing?"

"I don't really have anything. Between work and taking online classes for school I haven't had time to shop. I thought we could go today to find something."

"Let's go! I can't believe you couldn't wait until school started. Why are you already taking classes Bren?"

"I told you I want to get as many classes done early so I can graduate early. I'm trying to graduate at a least a year and half early so I can get my masters. I'm going to stay at home so that I won't have all of the added expense of living on my own that way I can focus on school work."

"I'm going to be here for about a week so I want to get a few extra things that are nice for when I go out with Booth." She blushed when Beth looked at her with a knowing smile.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to look nice for your boyfriend. Come on."

After they were done they stopped at the diner to get something to eat. When they sat down Bren's phone rang. She looked at the called id and saw it was Booth.

"Hello"

"Hey Babe what are you doing?"

"I'm at the diner with Beth."

"Ok did you have a good time today?"

"Yes I did. What are you up to? Why are you calling?"

"I was calling to see how my girlfriends day went and to tell you that me and my friend Marcus will be at my parents later. We are still working on dads' old car in the garage. But if you wanted to get together I can do it another time."

"No you go ahead and do what you had planned. We should be leaving here in a little while to head back to your parents house. My car is still there so I may see you later. Did you want me to pick something up for you from the diner?"

"Yeah that will be great. Marcus left already to get something to eat. I was going to grab something afterwards but if you can I'd appreciate it."

"No problem. Is Bacon cheeseburger and order of fries good?" Knowing that's what he always ordered.

"Yes it is and don't forget a slice of pie." They both laughed

"I won't forget Booth. See you soon."

Just as she got off the phone Angela sat down across from them. "Hey guys! Beth where have you been? I went to your house and Jared said you two took off some time ago."

"We just went to do a little shopping. Bren had to pick up a few things. What are you doing here?"

"I figured you would be here. Did you guys order yet?" 

"Not yet." Just then the waitress came over and Bren and Beth ordered the salad and a plate of fries to share and Angela ordered a sandwich platter with fries.

"So Bren how long will you be home?" asked Angela

"I'll be home for about a week."

"How are you guys getting to the lake tomorrow?"

"Will and I are going together." Said Beth

"And I already have a ride." Said Bren

Angela didn't really care how Bren was getting there since she wasn't high on her priority list so she didn't probe further.

"How are you going Ange?" Beth asked

"Hodgins called and asked me to go with him and I said sure."

Just before they were finished Bren went to the counter to place Booth's order and paid for it.

After the girls paid for their meal a waitress came over and handed Bren the bag. Angela followed them back to Beth's house. She refuses to admit Beth spending time with Bren made her jealous. She couldn't see what her best friend saw in this girl anyway.

Bren put her shopping bags in her car and grabbed the bag from the diner and they went in through the garage because that's where Booth was going to be.

"Hey guys mind if we interrupt?" Beth asked

Marcus hit his head on the hood when he went to stand up at the sound of her voice. Booth slides from under the car and smiled when he saw his girlfriend.

"Hey is that for me?"

"Yes it is."

He stood up and went to the sink to clean up as much as he could. Bren walked over to him and took the rag from his hand and put some soap and water on it and wiped the grease stain from his cheek. Then she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. They soon forgot others were in the room as they deepened the kiss and Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"What the hell is going on?" Angela shrieked

They both pulled apart and blushed.

Turning her around and pulling her into his chest he ignored Angela's' outburst and introduced her to Marcus.

"Marcus you already those two but his lovely lady is my girlfriend Bren. Bren this is a friend of mine who works at the garage with me Marcus."

"Bren it's nice to meet you. I have to say when Booth said he had a girlfriend but won't tell us your name and you never came around we thought he made you up."

"Nice to meet you as well and as you can see I'm very real."

She turned back to face him and said, "Enjoy your dinner and there is two slices of pie in there. One for your friend."

He leaned down and kissed her again. Beth walked over and pulled her away. "If I don't put a stop to this now we'll be here all night watching you two."

Everybody but Angela laughed at the comment. The girls went up to Beth's room where she started rummaging through her closet trying to find an outfit for their outing. Angela came in and slammed the door, which caught both of their attention. They turned to look at her standing with her hands on her hips.

"Who the hell do you think you are? What is studly doing with you? You know absolutely nothing about making a relationship work. You couldn't even keep David happy as fine as he was. He had to go looking elsewhere. Do you honestly think you can make Seeley happy?"

"ANGELA MONTENEGRO STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Bethany

But Angela plowed ahead. "You're homey looking, pale with no fashion sense. You're not that attractive. The best feature I can say you have is the color of your eyes. And what does anybody really know about you, you're a foster kid for God's sake." Then a smile broke out on her face and she said, " Not unless he just wants to break in the new virgin."

Bren's eyes got wide at Angela's knowledge that she was still a virgin. She looked at Beth wondering if her friend betrayed her. Beth shook her head no knowing where Bren's thoughts were.

"Oh you didn't think David would tell me what happened between you. You really should have taken that for a ride he's really good." Both of the girls looked at her.

"Angela you didn't, please say you didn't go there?" Beth said

"Why not he was single. I'm single." She answered as if it was no big deal

"He told me what a huge difference it was being with me and being with her. He said she never liked to do anything fun. She would only let him kiss her. A guy like that needs more than kissing." She laughed.

With tears in her eyes Bren said, "Maybe Booth picked me over you because he wanted someone with less miles on her. If I was him I would be afraid I'd catch something from the town slut." She left the room without another word hoping she said that right.

The garage door was still open when Booth saw her walking to her car wiping her eyes. He stood up and ran to meet her at her car. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest. "What happened baby?"

She shook her head and pulled herself from his embrace and got into her car and sped off. Just as the car was disappearing around the corner Beth ran out the house in hopes to catch her.

"What the hell happened in there?" Booth was confused and angry.

"Angela said some mean, hurtful things to her. I can't believe she was so thoughtless Seel. Bren did her best not to cry in front of her but I saw the tears and I'm sure Ange did to."

"Fuck" said Booth

Angela thought she won this round until she came face to face with one angry Seeley Booth. Her smile quickly faded.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Not one to be left out Angela followed Bethany downstairs and out the front door. She had just stepped up behind Beth as she was telling Booth what happened.  
She had a smirk on her face remembering her stellar performance. However she she came eye to eye with him her smirk quickly faded when she saw that he was truely angry and it was directed at her.

Booth was so damn angry with Angela he could hardly think straight. Looking at Angela he said, "This is why I have been saying you were to young. You maybe 18 but you have a hella lot of growing up to do. Just because you started fucking at 13 it didn't make you a woman or better than anyone else." His sister saw how ard it was for him to control his anger. His jaw was set, he was clencing down on his teeth and his hands were fisted so tightly you could see the viens popping in his hands and his normally tan skin was turning white.

Angela stepped forward getting ready to defend herself when he took a step back and looked at his sister and said, "For whatever reason you consider her a friend is beyond me but keep her away from me and keep her away from Bren." As he started to walk away he whipped out his cell and called his girlfriend, "Baby where are you? Call me please."

Bethany turned towards Angela and said, "INSIDE NOW." Not giving he friend a chance to protest she quickly walked up to the front porch and let the screeen door slam shut behind her. As Angela walked up the steps she blew out a sign and entered the house. "How dare you come into my house and threat my best friend like that? You had no right to be so damn cruel. I look at you and I don 't even reconize you anymore. Bren has endured you for the past year mostly because of me but once again Angela you over stepped your boundries."

"Since when has she replaced me as your best friend hus Bethy? After all these years she came and in less than a year she's earned the title as best friend now?" Is that why you didn't want me and Seeley together?"

"News flash Angela he never wanted to be with you. He found you to be immature, childish and annoying. He's not im high school anymore Ange. Sex isn't the answer to everything. And I can't believe you slept with David! If Will and I broke up do you plan to sleep with him too?"

"That was low Bethany. I would never do anything like that to you. I thought you knew me better than that."

"Well I thought I did to until today. Why did you do it Angela? Why David?"

"Me and her aren't exactly friends Beth. I have no obligations to her. They were broken up, he was fair game. Hae you not paid any attention to him, he is super hot. She was getting Seeley's attention so I took what was hers." She shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalent fashion.

"Angela you hurt her because you were being petty. You have been gunney for her since she started at this school. Nobody cares about her past. But we do care about her. I think the worst part in all of this is that you have no remorse. Tomorrow night I think it would be best for everyone if you sat with Hodgins and his friends. Bren doesn't need you adding to the fire."

"And where are you going to be seating Beth?"

"I'll be with Bren, Seeley, Will and their friends as we orginally planned."

"How is that fair? You were my best friend first. How the hell do you choose that looser over me?"

"You see right there! That is what I'm talking about. I'm not a prize to be won. You are both my friends but you are the one that is wrong. I have been defending you for years Angela. People alwasys asking me how I could be friends with someone like you. For the first time I'm starting to wonder the same exact thing. I hope you have a good time tomorrow night. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and check on my brother."

She walked over to the front door and held it open for Angela. Angela watched her friend for a moment and then stormed out of the house. When she got to her car that was parked in the drive way, she turned and saw Booth pacing back and forth on his cell. She couldn't make outwhat he was saying but she knew hew as talking to her. Jsut then Beth entered the garage from the kitchen and noticed her standing by her car. She went over to Marcus and asked if it was Bren. When he confiremd it was she stood next to him and leaned against the counter waiting patiently for her brother to finish his phone call.

Angela started her car and backed out of the driveway and left.

"Baby please calm down."

"Seeley you don't know what she said, what she did." The last part of her rant was said so quietly he almost missed it.

"Bren I don't care what she said or what she did. What I do care about that you are okay."

"Bren...Bren...BRENNAN meet me at my place. I'm leaving right now. Did you hear me?"

"Temperace, I thought we went over this, I don't like to be ignored."

"Give me some time to compose myself and I'll be there."

"See you when you get there." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he put his phone away.

"Seeley I'm so sorry. Angela has never acted like this before. It was like a scene from the movie mean girls."

"She's always been this way. I've heard the stories Jared use to tell. Either you didn't believe them or you didn't want to believe them. I hope that you made it clear that she is not welcomed to be anywhere near us tomorrow night."

"I did. She accused me of choosing Bren over her. She showed no signs of remorse either. Is Bren ok?"

"I don't know. She kept going on and on about something concerning Angela and David. David telling Angela something personal involving her."

"Yeah about that, can I talk to you for a minute before you go?"

"Yeah just let me and Marcus put away this stuff so I'll be ready to leave when your done. I don't want Bren to get my place and leave if I'm not there."

"Look man why don't i clean this up while you talk with your sister. Beth can lock up behind me when I'm done."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah man go on. I've got this covered."

"Thanks I appreciate it. I'll see you tomorrow night at the lake."

"Sure thing Booth."

Booth went to the bathroom to wash the grease off his hands with his sister trailing behind him. "Seeley I don't know how much damage was done."

"What do you mean?"

"Angela berated her because of you. She basically called her ugly, told her that the only thing she had going for herself was her eyes. David told Angela why tjey roke up and then he and Angela slept together. She told ren she couldn't ae David happy and she wasn't going to be able to make you happy. She questioned why you chose Bren over her. Then she told her maybe you just wanted to break in a virgin. Then she brought up the fact that she was a foster kid again.

"Seel do you know Bren looked at me like somebody killed her puppy when Angela brought up the fact that she's a virgin?"

"Yeah I do but its not my place to tell you."

"Please I need to know. The way she looked at me was some what unsettling."

"Okay but i still want you to talk to her and let her tell you, but she is leary i guess on what she shares with you because of your friendship with Angela."

"What? I would never betray her. She has to know that."

"Beth how would she know that when Angela pesters you until you tell her what she wants to know."

"But that's changed since I met Bren. I value our friendship and I would never betray her. I kmow how she feels about Angela and I kept your relationship a secret from her."

"Just talk to her but give it a few days until this blows over ok. I'm going to head out. I'll see you tomorrow."

Turning around and saying over his shoulder, "And don't forget to lock up behind Marcus."

Waving her hand in his direction she responded by saying, "yeah, yeah just go already."

Booth got to his aparment before Bren, so he went inside and changed cloths whild he waitied for her to come over. After grabbing a beer from the fridge, he sat down and turned on the t.v. when he heard a faint knock on his front door. He sat the beer down and walked over to open the door for his girlfriend.

"Hey babe come on in."

She walked in and went in the living room and sat on the couch. "Do you want anything from the kitchen Bren?"

"No thanks."

Sitting down next to her, he took a drink from his beer before he said, "Bren we need to talk about what happened."

Bren jusst sat on the couch and didn't respond.

He turned off the t.v. and sat on the table in front of her so she was looking at him. "Beth told me what happened, and I'm sorry Angela was so petty and took it out on you. But you have to know she was very wrong. I am very happy with you and where our relationship is going. When your not here, I miss you like crazy. You bring so much to this relationship baby. You challenge me and keep me on my toes. Your refreshing, easy to talk to, stubborn, mysterious, your smart, beautiful, honest and driven. Any man would be lucky to have you."

"Why are you telling me all of this Booth?"

"Because I also know the more you think about what she said, your going to start doubting us." He leans foreward and takes her hands in his and says, "When I first saw you at my parents house I was like damn she's beautiful, it's to bad she's only 17. Then when I offered to drive you home, you were liked no thank you I can wlk to the bus stop on my own. I can take care of myself. I was intrigued, I wanted to get to know you, be around you as much as possible without coming off as creepy. Babe, David was a jerk. He was a jerk when you met him, when you started to date him. I never undtood why or what you saw in him. He was not worthy of a woman like you.

"Bren do you trust me?"

She took a moment and looked into his eyes before she answered, "Yes"

"We've already had the sex talk and I don't think its something we need to talk about again. Nothing has changed between us or how I feel about you. Now lets order a pizza."

He went to stand up but she placed her hand over his and he sat back down. He knew she had something to say so he waited. "If things do change you will tell me right?"

"Temperance Brennan, I promise I will contine to be open and hinest with you about everything involving us. I promise I will never betray you. Our relationship is built on friendship, trust and honesty. These are very important componenets to an adult relationship.: He leaned foreward until they were nose to nose and he whispered, "I promise". He gently pressed his lips to hers. It didnt take long before their kiss took on al ife of its own.

She puled him down on the couch while they continued to explore each other. She loved to feel the wieght of his body on hers. Booth knew they were headed into dangerous territory and quickly put an end to their heated make out session. He stood up and held out his hand for hers and said, "Now how about that pizza, I'm starving?"

She shook her head and she placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her stand and said, "That's impossible you just ate a couple of hours ago. But I could eat."

She knew he was getting aroused she could feel it pressing against her when they were on the couch but she also knew he wanted to wait so she graciously allowed the little diversion.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

A/N: Oapologize to you all for being away for so long. I have been without a computer for some time. I haven't stopped writing however. I borrowed my daughters computer to put up this chapter. Hopefully it will hold you over until I purchase a new one hopefully the end of this week. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

With a deep husky voice Brennan answered her phone, "Hello".

"Hey Bren, did I wake you?"

"Beth? What time is it?"

"It's 10:00. Why are you still sleeping? this is late for you."

"I got home kind of late and then I still had a tough time falling asleep."

"Do you want me to call you later?"

"No, its fine. I need to get up anyway. What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you would meet me or lunch?"

"Um yeah sure, what and what time?"

"The deli on Dorchester at 12:30?" Bethany said.

"Okay see you then." Brennan hung up with her friend and laid down for a minute before deciding it was time to get up and start her day. Tonight, she was going out with Booth to see the fireworks. She had a lot to accomplish before then.

She had just stepped out of the shower when her phone started ringing again. She looked at the number and smiled as she answered, "Hi Booth!"

"Hey beautiful what are you doing?"

"Just got out of the shower and looking for something to put on." Of course, she took his inquiry literally.

Booth closed his eyes and leaned his head back on his couch.

She could hear the low groan coming from him and she called him twice before he responded.

"Yeah I'm here. Do you um want to hang out before tonight?"

"I would love to but I'm meeting your sister for lunch. How about I come over after that. If you don't mind I could get ready at your place and we can leave from there to go to the lake."

"You know I don't mind. I'm going to run out and take care of a few things and I'll meet you back here after your lunch."

"Ok I'll bring my cloths with me and change at your place. What did you have in mind going out someplace for dinner?"

"No I figured we could just hang out around here watch a movie or something. They are going to have all kinds of vendors there selling food. That's all part of the experience, trying different things."

"I've never been to something like that before. I look forward to sharing that experience with you."

"Aww Bren that's so sweet."

"Shut up Booth." She laughed at his silliness. "I'm ready to go and meet Bethany now I'll see you later."

"Ok have a good time and be careful."

As she hung up she shook her head and laughed at his need to remind her to be careful.

Bren and Beth pulled up in front of the deli at the same time. The two friends exited their vehicles and met in front of the deli.

"Hey thanks for meeting me. I wanted to talk with you before we went out tonight."

Brennan was a little leery about where this conversation was going. "Talk about what?"

"Let's order first, come on lets grab a table." Said Bethany

The waitress came over and took their orders and then left the girls alone once again. Bethany didn't know how to bring up what she wanted to say and Brennan wasn't making it easy for her either.

"I'm really sorry about Angela. She totally stepped out of line. I swear I didn't know anything about her and David. I would have told you. I was just as shocked as you were."

"Why are you apologizing for someone else's actions?" said Bren

"Because she's my friend and it happened at my house. And because I couldn't get her to stop." Beth looked at Bren with tears in her eyes.

Brennan put her fork down and looked into her friends' eyes, "I don't blame you for her acting out. She is her own person. Please don't feel responsible for her."

"Bren, do you trust me?" She asked shyly

Letting out a rather loud sigh, Bren said, "What is it with you Booth siblings and trust?"

"Yes, I trust you but I'm just a private person. I've learned over the years to keep to myself. This...my relationship with not only Booth but with you, it's all new to me. I'm socially awkward, and I don't always say or do the right thing, but for the first time I'm willing to try. I don't know what I did to cause Angela to act the way she does but I could never hold you responsible for that."

"I understand and but I need you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I'm here for you and whatever you tell me will always stay between us. I am very happy with our relationship. We may not agree on everything

"Are we good?" Asked Bren then she thought about it and asked, "Did I get that one correct?"

"Yes, on both accounts." The girls started laughing at their silliness.

"Noticing the time Bren started to get ready to leave. "I have a few things to pick up before I head over to Booths. I'm getting ready at his place for tonight."

The girls walked out of the diner arm in arm. "Thank you for coming out Bren I really appreciate it." said Bethany

"No need to thank me, we are friends after all and this is what friends do right?"

"Your right and I can't wait until tonight. I am so excited." Bethany said

"I find that I am also excited about tonight. This will be my first time going to watch the fireworks as well. I better get going." The girls hugged one more time before they went their separate ways.

Just as Bethany reached her car she ran into Angela. "Now I see why you weren't home when I stopped by to invite you to lunch."

Bethany rolled her eyes as she said, "Well if you would have called me I would have told you I already had plans and saved you the trip."

"Look since your brother wants to go all protective of his little girlfriend, I think you and Will should sit with me and Hodgins and our other friends. We have done this since we started going to the lake. Let Seeley keep her company."

"Angela I am going to sit with them. I will come over and say hi to everyone but I'm going to sit with Seeley and Bren and the others. You may not like it but you have to accept it."

"I knew this girl was going to be trouble when she showed up. You have become a different person since she's been around. I don't even recognize my best friend anymore."

Deciding not to stand here any longer and listen to her rants, Bethany opened her car door and just before she climbed in she turned to her friend and said, "When did you become one of the mean girls. I too no longer recognize my best friend." With that she got into her car and drove home.

After she finished running her errands, Bren went back to her house to pick up her overnight bag she left in her hurry to meet Bethany on time. As came down the stairs into the kitchen, her foster parents had just returned from the grocery store. She put her bag down by the stairs to go help get the remaining bags from the car and then she helped Mrs. Miller put away the groceries. Once everything was put away she went to pick up her overnight bag and informed them that she was leaving and that she may stay at Booth's that night instead of driving back home to late. They wished her well and she was on her way.

Once she arrived at Booth's she grabbed her bags and went up to his apartment. Booth heard the knock as he was putting fresh towels in the bathroom. "Coming" he called out. He pulled the door open and gasped. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Hi beautiful!" She said as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She hugged him back just as tightly. She was still not use to compliments so he smirked when he looked at her and saw how embarrassed she was from his comment. "Come on in and have a seat. Would you like something to drink or to eat?"

"No thank you. I just had lunch about?" She made a show of looking at her watch, "oh about 2 hours ago. I think it's a tad bit early to be hungry again." she laughed at the look at utter shock on his face.

"Nonsense woman it's never too early to have a snack." He sat down on the couch next to her and took her hand in his, "So what will you like to do until it's time to go?"

"I have no idea. I thought you had something in mind."

"Nope nothing, I just wanted to see you and have you to myself before tonight."

"Booth about tonight..."

"What about it? Are you not looking forward to it?" He asked

"Are you sure that it will be ok if we go together? I mean with all of your friends there and Angela being Angela I can't imagine she won't find some way to make her presence known."

"I don't care about her or what my friends think. I want to go and enjoy the night with my beautiful very intelligent girlfriend. Just relax and focus on having a good time." He leaned over and kissed her gently on her lips. He leaned back and looked in to her eyes and couldn't resist, he leaned in again and took her face in his hands and kissed her again. This time the kiss turned very passionate.

"Booth" She moaned his name in a very husky breathless whisper. Once the sound of her voice and the way she said his name, it finally registered what was happening."

"Yeah, baby we need to stop." The way she was looking up at him, stopping was the last thing he wanted to do. He could see the disappointment in her eyes and regretted that he was the reason it was there to begin with,

They decided to watch a game Booth had recorded the night before. Bren soon lost interest and laid her head on his shoulders and then fell asleep. Booth put his arms around her and brought her in closer to his body.

"I'm sorry I went to sleep earlier. I know you wanted to spend time together before we went out."

"Babe we did spend time together. I watched a game and held my girl while she snuggled into me, what more could I ask for?" He saw something flash in her eyes but it was gone before he could identify it.

The rest of the ride was in silence. He knew he should say something. Once he parked and turned off the engine, he put his hand on her forearm to keep her from getting out, as he said, "Temperance, about what happened,"

She cut him off by saying, "Nothing happened, don't worry about it." She pulled her arm from under his hand and got out of the car. He had to run to catch up to her. He threw his arm around her shoulder and brought her in close to him as he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Don't be like this please. Your first time is important and I don't want you to regret it. I want it to be special for you, you know create a pleasant memory."

"Come on baby don't be mad. Do you think you're the only one that's affected when we get carried away?" She stopped walking and turned to look at him. She could see the sincerity in his eyes. He walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers, lowering his forehead to rest on hers he spoke very gently, "I want you more than I have ever wanted anybody, it's getting harder to say no because once we cross that line there is no turning back, I won't ever let you go. Do you understand?"

All she could do was nod her head. Just as he was about to kiss her again, Marcus and their friends walked up to them where further introductions were made.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After spending some time with his friends, Booth and Bren walked along the lake visiting different vendors set up along the way. "Come on Bren I want you to try one of these, they are so light and fluffy with just the right amount of sugar sprinkled on top." Said Booth

"Booth you have been eating since we arrived. Don't you think you should slow down? All of that fattening food is not good for you." She smirked as she patted his stomach and said, "Keep that up and this will get big and round."

Clearly caught up in her insinuation he never noticed when she walked off towards a jewelry vendor. "Hey Bren, that wasn't very nice back there."

"What are you talking about?" She asked innocently.

"You know what? Never mind…what are you looking for anyway?" He asked as he to begin looking at the pieces of jewelry being offered.

"Nothing in particular, just seeing if anything catches my eye." She walked around the table to look at more necklaces displayed when the vendor came up to her. "Excuse me ma'am, but I think this piece would look exquisite on you. It brings out the green specks in your beautiful eyes." Said the tall, dark and very handsome man.

"Really? You think so?" She took the necklace from him and held it up to her neck.

"Would you like for me to put it on for you?" Asked the hopeful, eager young man.

"If anyone is going to put that on my girlfriend its going to me pal!" Booth stepped angrily in front of the young man blocking his view of Brennan. She turned to look at him confused by his behavior but choosing to address it at a later time.

"Hey, you guys, we have been looking all over for you? Seeley, have you had the funnel cakes yet?" Noticing the way her brother was looking at the vendor she asked, "Is everything okay here?"

"I'm not sure Booth just started acting weird for no reason. Beth what do you think of this necklace?" said Bren

"I'm not acting weird for no reason. Do you want the necklace?"

"Bren, it is beautiful. Here turn around lets try it on you."

Booth stood to the side with Wil watching his girlfriend hold up her hair while she tried on the beautiful necklace. He had to admit it did look nice on her. He walked over to the vendor and silently purchased the necklace for her. After he paid for the necklace he walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and said, "You look amazing. Come on lets go, I want a funnel cake and my sister is buying." She couldn't help but laugh at him and said, "I haven't brought it yet Booth."

"I just did babe. Leave it on and let's go." He took her hand and led her away before she could protest. Booth walked up to the menu for the funnel cakes and read the list off to Brennan and asked her what she wanted to start with.

"To start with? As in more than one? Booth I never had one of these before I'm not even sure I like them. And I don't like my fruit cooked." She said after she read some of them came with fruit toppings.

"Well them just focus on the ones without the fruit and whatever you get if you don't like it I'll finish it. Just try it for me….please?"

"Fine, I'll have the cinnamon flavor with a little powder sugar."

Booth and Will went to the window to place their orders. While they were waiting, Bethany asked Bren what happened at the jewelry vendor. When she finished explaining she asked Bethany why Booth would behave that way. Bethany had to hide her amusement as she said, the vendor was flirting with you sweetie and Seeley got jealous."

In the meantime, while the girls were talking they didn't notice the tall skinny blonde saddle up next to Booth. "Hey handsome, I was hoping you would be here." She ran her finger down his arm until she reached his hand.

He pulled his hand away from hers and said, "Hello Rebecca, how's it going?

"I'm fine and I've missed you. Wanna get together a little later tonight? For some fun?" She bit down on her bottom lip as she looked him over from head to toe.

"Ummm Booth, man your girl is headed this way and she doesn't look happy." Said Will with a smirk

"No thank you Rebecca but I'm with somebody. But you enjoy your evening."

Booth and Will took their order and quickly moved towards the girls before they could approach Rebecca.

"Here babe this one is yours. Try it and tell me it's the best thing you ever had." She took the pastry from him and waked away. Booth looked at the other two standing there and then went after her.

"Hey what's going on?" He put his hand on her arm to stop her from walking away.

"What did Rebecca want?" She asked not making eye contact with him.

"She said hi and asked me what I was doing later. No big deal. I told her that I was with someone now and told her to enjoy her evening. Is this why you walked away from me?"

"Can we talk about this later? She turned her stormy blues on him and he couldn't help but agree with her.

"Yeah come on lets go and join the others." He reached his hand out for her to take which she did and entwined their fingers together.

"Hey baby lets go and get our picture taken!" Said Will as he pulled Bethany towards the photography vendor.

"Come on you two." Said Bethany

"Do you want to have our picture taken too?" Booth asked her

"Yeah it should be fun. I don't take very good pictures though."

"you'll be fine. We'll let them go first."

The four left the vendor laughing about all the pictures they brought. He arranged them in every pose he could think of and the girls wanted them all. Booth's favorite picture was the one of him watching Bren as she gazed at the lake with a serene look about her. Neither noticed the photographer taking the picture. But what brings the biggest smile is that she is playing with the necklace around her neck he brought her earlier.

Will checked the time and suggested they go look for a good seat before it got to crowded. When they got near the grassy areas Jared called out to them and waved them over. Booth's friends from earlier along with some of Will's were already there. Booth sat down and pulled Brennan down between his legs. Her back was pressed against his hard chest and flat stomach. He moved her hair to one side so he could whisper in her ear, "are you having a good time so far?"

"Yes I am. Thank you for bringing me."

"Thank you for saying yes."

"So, Bren, how long have you been lumped up with this jughead? I mean if you want to know what its like to be with a real man, I'm available!" Said Eddie with a wink of his eye.

Mikey had passed Booth a beer when he first sat down and Booth just drank over half the bottle while watching his friend hit on his girlfriend. Bren felt Booth's body go tense and said to Eddie, "If you are referring to my relationship with Booth, then I would have to say I am fully satisfied and I with a few exceptions here no one is more of a man than he is." She felt Booth squeeze her hips.

Jared leaned over to Bethany and asked her if she's seen Angela yet. He said he ran into her earlier and she stated that she had been looking for her since she got there. Just then Angela and Hodgins came over and sat down. Booth was about to protest when Bren shock her head and leaned back and whispered to him, "Just let it go and ignore her. She's not worth making a scene."

"Are you sure? Because we can leave and sit somewhere else if you would be more comfortable."

She turned so she could look at him, "No I'm fine just where I am." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey guys where have you been?" said Angela

"We were just hanging out." Said Bethany as she looked over at Booth. He shook his head and left it that.'

Everybody sat in awe at the sight of the fireworks. At some point, Jared had pulled out his phone and made of video of his brother and Bren. Then he took a picture of them when she turned around and kissed him. Just as they were getting up to leave his phone notified him of an incoming message. When he opened, it he saw what Jared and sent him and she showed it to Bren. He showed it to Bren and she smiled at him as she took his hand. He released her hand and slung his arm over shoulders and brought her into his body.

"Did you enjoy yourself babe?"

"Yes, I did even with Angela and your obnoxious friend there. Oh, and we can't forget your ex."

They had just arrived at Booth's truck when he backed her up against his truck and said, "I don't care about Angela or Rebecca. You're the only one for me, the only person I want. Just remember that ok?"

When she nodded her head, he leaned down and brought his lips to hers. She titled her head to the side as she responded and deepened the kiss. When she felt his arousal, she pulled back and got into the truck. He heard the catcalls as he walked around to the other side. "I don't know how long I can keep holding her off."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Booth enjoyed having his girlfriend home for a week even though they didn't have a lot of alone time together. It was Bren's last night before she had to return to DC and Booth had planned the perfect night. He made reservations for them at a new Vegan restaurant that opened. For her he forgoes meat for one night. Then he took her to a movie being held in the park. It was one of her favorites from her child hood, The Mummy. He watched in amazement at the whimsical look on her face as she recited line by line from memory. When she looked at him with tears in her eyes, she told him it was the best date she has ever had. Booth pulled her into his arms and held her as he kissed the top of her head. Just as she looked up at him the skies opened and it started pouring down with rain. They ran back to his truck and couldn't help but laugh at the way they looked at one another.

"Come on Bren get in before you get sick." He opened her door and helped her inside. Once he got in he reached behind his seat and got his gym bag where he pulled out some clean towels. He gave her one for her hair and one to dry off with.

"Booth you need to dry off as well." She said as she started taking the second towel and began drying him off. When she went to wipe down the front of his pants he grabbed her hands and told her he'll be ok until they reach his place. The drive back to his apartment was done in silence, mostly because they were both thinking about other things. He was thinking she came close to seeing how aroused he was and she was thinking if he was always going to push her away.

"I better get home and get some rest before I leave in the morning. Thank you tonight it has been amazing." She went to put her hand on the door when he stopped her from getting out. "Bren wait what are you doing? It's raining too hard for you to be out driving in that little sports car. Have you not been paying attention to how hard its coming down out there, I could hardly see myself? Come on up with me and change into something warm. You can stay here tonight and leave in the morning. If I know you you're already packed just leave yourself enough time to stop and pick up your things from home."

She really didn't like that option but he was right, it was coming down hard. "Your right if you don't mind then I will accept your offer." She tried to smile at him but he noticed it didn't reach her eyes. He assumed it was because of the change in plans.

They ran into his apartment and he immediately led her to the guest bathroom. He reached in and turned on the shower as he said, "Let me go and get you something dry to put on. I'll be right back." When he walked out she started stripping out of the wet clothes. She had already taken off her clothes and was stepping out of her panties when he walked back into the bathroom. "Bren, I think this will…." They both looked at each other, at a loss for words, he handed her the clothes and turned and walked out of the bathroom this time remembering to shut the door behind him. She stepped into the shower under the warm spray and try to forget the look on her boyfriends' face. Did he find her repulsive or something? Once she finished up her shower and changed into the clothes Booth left for her she went searching for him to see if he had a pair of sweet pants and socks she could borrow for the night. If he didn't want to see her body she would make sure she was well covered. She knocked on his bedroom door and called out to him but didn't get a response. She turned the knob to find the door was unlocked. She heard the water running in his bathroom and assumed he was also in the shower. Just as she was about to knock on his door to ask for additional clothing she couldn't believe what she heard.

Booth was in the shower taking his shower and trying to get the thoughts of her out of his mind. His mind kept going back to how beautiful she looked tonight and how bright her smile was tonight. He was happy it was because of him. Then he couldn't help thinking about how sexy her body was when he walked back into the bathroom earlier. She has a voluptuous curvy body. To have those long legs wrapped around his waist as he piston into her hard and fast. Hearing her panting under his body and calling out his name. He hadn't realized he had taken his long hard member into his own hands until he felt the signs of a started stroking under the warm spray and imaging her body going wild under his and he exploded in his shower as he said, "Oh fuck". He laid his head on the shower walls to gain his composure before he went to face his girlfriend. He was almost ashamed that he was in his bathroom jerking off to the image of his naked girlfriend while she was in another room.

Meanwhile…..

Wiping the tears from her cheeks Bren went into the guest bedroom and got into bed. As she laid in the bed alone she couldn't help but think he would satisfy himself then be with her even though he knew she was interested in moving their relationship along. Sometimes she thinks he wants her and then there are times when she's not sure.

Booth came out of his room and found her door closed, he knocked as he called out her name and when she didn't answer he opened the door and saw her sleeping peacefully. He walked over to the bed and kissed her on the side of head as he said, "goodnight baby, sleep well." He left and went into the kitchen where he grabbed a beer and then proceeded into the living room where he turned on the TV and surfed through the channels until he found a game.

When she heard, the door open she quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She was so proud of herself for not flinching when he kissed her good night. She desperately wanted to ask him about what she overheard but she decided to wait. After he left Bren decided to do an experiment. She was after all going to be a scientist and what better way to prove a theory if not by conducting an experiment. However, for this experiment to work she had to wait for him to fall asleep. With her vast knowledge from reading and watching erotic movies she believes she has the basic understanding of what needs to be done to achieve the optimum results of her experiment. She laid there going over different scenarios as she waited for the right time to move into action.

Easing out of the bed she quietly opened her bedroom door. Steadying her breathing she walked out into the living room where she found her boyfriend asleep on the couch with the TV on. He looked so sexy with his towel dried hair sticking out all over the place, so unlike his every day well gelled hair. His bare chest showing off every defined muscle. Unconsciously licking her lips as her eyes continued to freely roam over his body. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts that truly left nothing to the imagination.

Finally pulling herself together she moved towards the couch careful not to wake the sleeping Seeley Booth. With precise and delicate hands, she gently pulled his shorts down his body. Her breathe hitched when she saw he was not wearing any underwear. Slowly, she spread his legs apart and kneeled between them. Keeping her eyes on him so that she could monitor his responses, she began by taking him in her hand and started to lick him from the base of his shaft to the tip. Once she had him well lubricated she once again took him into her hands and began stroking him applying pressure when she got to the head. His lip parted and it was barely noticeable but he began rocking his hips. Bren took him into her mouth as she started fondling his balls. She noticed his hands twitching by his sides and his legs were slightly quivering. She relaxed her throat and took him all the way in. As she pulled back he grabbed the back of her head and held her in place and she began sliding in and out of her mouth. When she would get close to the head she would suck harder and his grip tightened in her hair. As she increased the pressure on his balls and rapidly moving her hand up and down on his shaft as she continued to suck, his breathing increased, the muscles in his face began to tighten. "Oh, shit baby, what are you doing? Yes, oh yes just like that. Oh, baby I'm about to explode, Oh Fuck. Just then she felt his body go rigid and he was going to let go."

Booth couldn't wrap his mind around what was going on. He has never had such an erotic dream like this before. It felt so natural, she felt so real. His mind was struggling between reality and fantasy. "Oh, baby I'm gonna cum, can't…hol …it. Ahhhhhhh Yeeaahh Oh shit. Bren What the fuck?" He said as he jumped up from in front of her.

He could see the pain on her face from his reaction. He had to fix it so he said, Bren and he took a step towards her, but she put her hand up to stop him. Without a word from her she went into the bedroom and shut and locked the door. He knew there would be no talking to her tonight. He would have to fix this in the morning before she left. He went to her bedroom door and laid his head on her door and said, "I'm sorry Bren."

Later that night Bren went into the laundry room and retrieved her clothes from the dryer and got dressed. She striped his bed and put on clean linen and washed and dried the others along with the clothes in loaned her. She put away the sheets and towels and folded the clothes and left them on top of the dryer. She left his house with no trace of her even being there. Even though sleep eventually found him, it was a restless night. When he woke up and got ready he went to get breakfast ready and put on some coffee so they could talk before she left. Ne knocked on the bedroom door and said, "Bren baby breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes." When he didn't get a reply he just figured she was still mad and went back into the kitchen. Once breakfast was finished he went back and said, "Come on baby I know you're mad at me but let's sit down and talk about this please." He turned the knob and found it to be unlocked, opening the door staring back at him was a perfectly made bed and no trace of his girlfriend whatsoever. He went into the living room to see if there was a note of some kind and nothing. "The dryer." Walking into his laundry room he found the cloths he loaned her and smelled them locking for her scent only to find the scent of his laundry detergent. She was gone.

"You have reached Brennan, as you can see I am unavailable at this time, if you wish to speak to me leave a detailed message along with your first and last name and a telephone number where you may be reached at my earliest convenience."

"Baby call me when you get home. I need to apologize to you for my actions last night. You just caught me by surprise. I never meant to hurt you. Please call me."

Three days later she was working in the bone storage room when he cellphone vibrated on the table next to her, she reached for it without looking at the caller ID.

"Brennan"

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you for days."

"What do you want Booth? I'm rather busy."

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I have been away from work for a week, I had a lot of work to catch up on when I returned. I am still at work now. May I call you when I get home?"

"It's after 9:00 why are still at work Bren?"

"I just told you I have a lot to catch up on. I'm leaving in 30 minutes or so. I will call you when I get home."

"Fine."

"Very well." And she closed her flip phone.

When Booth hadn't heard from her by 10:30 he called her a couple of more times before she answered.

"Brennan"

"Why are you still at work?" He heard her sigh in frustration.

"Booth, did I not tell you that I have a lot of work to catch up on. I am trying to get as much done as I can, when I can. I am currently doing reconstructions which take a considerable amount of time. Plus, I also have other responsibilities at the lab that I have to tend to."

"Ok Bren I didn't call to argue with you. Would it be okay with you if I came down to see you this weekend?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? You are my girlfriend and I want to see you."

"Don't you think you've seen enough of me already?"

"Temperance, I'm going to ask you one more time, would it be okay with you if I came down to see you this weekend?"

"I'd rather you wouldn't?"

"Why is that?"

"I have plans to work this weekend and if you came down then I would have to forgo those plans which will put me further behind. I may be able to come back in about 2 weeks."

"So, your saying you want to put three weeks between us barely speaking to one another to rectify what happened before you left my apartment last week?"

"There is nothing to rectify." Her tone was cold and hard. He knew he played a part in hurting her but she knew where he stood on the whole sex thing. He needed to know what she was thinking and why she did it.

"Nothing to recit…. Were we not both in the same room when you went down on me and…"She interrupted him and said, "There is nothing to rectify because your reaction told me all I needed to know. So, if that is all I will see you in about 2 weeks. And in the meantime, feel free to call all you want. Now I must be going so I can put away my things and go home for the night." For the second time, tonight she disconnected the call without giving him a chance to speak.

Booth was a very private man and he didn't do the whole kiss and tell but he needed to talk to someone. He called his best friend Aldo from the military and explained to him what's been happening between him and Bren since they met until now.

"Seel, I don't understand the problem. You both seem to have strong feelings for one another why is it your having a tough time with this? In the past with the other girls you've fucked did you put this much thought into it?"

"That's just it man, I don't want to just take her up against a wall, I mean eventually probably she drives me that crazy but she's still a virgin and I want her to be sure. And I want it to be something special for her not on my couch in the middle of the fuckin night because she went down on me. She had me so caught up that if my mind hadn't finally registered it was really happening and not my dreams I would have flipped her under me and not cared it would have been her first time."

"So, your hang up is she's a virgin. Have you been with a virgin before?"

"Yeah but we were both horney teenagers and didn't give much thought to what it would have been like to experience it with somebody you really cared about. Hormones ran that show. I don't want it to be hormones and impulse with her she's to special."

"What do you think is driving her?"

"Disapproving comments from exes that didn't want to wait. Ex-girlfriends of mine that have been making comments and showing interest. Part of her probably does want to know what it's like that's normal but I don't want it to be about securing a relationship."

"Have you asked her if that's what it will be for her? It seems me that you're taking the decision away from her. You can't decide when she's ready Seel. From what you've told me about her past, your reactions to her, you are sending her mixed messages. One minute you show her that you want her, you're interested and then the next your holding her back with a 10-foot pole. What do you think she's feeling right now? You can't wait 2 weeks to fix this man by the time you do get to see her you may be a single man again. It sounds like this girl is going to keep you on your toes." Aldo laughed at his friends' fortune. He remembered a time when the girls were throwing themselves at him when they went out on weekend passes.

"I'm glad you see the humor in this. Maybe you are right. I should just go to DC this weekend whether she wants me to or not. I've already given her too much time to start building her walls again."

"Look if you go down call me. I'll be in DC this weekend considering a bar I want to invest in. But I a few things to check out first like clientele, location and what not. We could meet up for a bit have a drink and maybe I can finally meet this girl that has my friends head spinning." He laughed again.

"Yeah I'll call you and again I'm glad my laugh is entertaining to you asshole. I'll talk to you later in the week." Booth hung up feeling a little better about the situation. Booth got up to throw his beer bottle in the trash and looked at the picture hanging on his wall of him and Bren his brother took on the 4th of July. She really is amazing and he knew he wanted her. Truth be told, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold back on his first time with her and seriously hurt her. He knew he was above average, the girls he's been with in the past has told him as much. He has never wanted anyone like her before and he didn't know if he could reign it all in and give her the experience she deserves. And if she keeps pushing him he was afraid of what would happen.

 **Sorry for the delay but I have had so much going on lately. My daughter was a senior and we had all of the senior obligations to tend to and just graduated last week. So, hopefully things will get a little normal around here before we have to take her off to the University.**


End file.
